honorario, ninja y ninjette
by yamilett1
Summary: pasa algo muy inusual, no se que escrivir
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo6: nuevo chico, nuevo enemigo y nuevas emociones

(Punto de vista de Spencer)

Suéltame! "dijo le dije a un simio que me había capturado" no te suelto nada "dijo el simio" bomba de humo! Apareció un ninja con un traje rojo y negro con un aspecto muy familiar y una vos muy como decirlo… conocida. Suéltalo! "dijo el ninja" oh qué? "dijo el simio" puedo dar mi opinión "le dije a los 2" esto duele!

Claro cuando termine de hacer pedacitos este estúpido gorila! "dijo el ninja"

Lettie: dice desde lejos" creo que no necesitara mi ayuda"

Flash ninja! "dijo el ninja" el gorila cayo y yo salgo volando hacia arriba pero para mi suerte el ninja me atrapa. Hey ninja gracias por atraparme me resultas un poco familiar. No se dé qué hablas ahora debo acabar con un monstruo por allá!

El monstruo se acercó y golpeo al ninja y salió volando chocando con el árbol donde había una pequeñita ardilla muy tierna, mientras Spencer ya lo había grabado todo con su cámara, hey monstruo! "Grito el ninja" apuesto a que quieres unas espadas en tu trasero! Grito. El ninja rebano al gorila en muchos pedacitos pequeños

"bomba de humo! El ninja se ha ido "dije en vos baja"

Oh no mi plan a fracasado! "dijo una vos no muy lejos de allí" bomba de humo! "Dijo una vos femenina" apareció humo rosado fluorescente. Quien eres tú? y que son esas cosas!? Exijo una respuesta!

¿Yo? Yo soy Jack el que destruirá al ninja… NADIEN PUEDE DESTRUIR AL NINJA! "dijo la vos femenina" nadie puede destruir estos ninjas.. CALLATE "dijo Jack" estos son mis simios de alta tecnología que te van a destruir la próxima vez "risa malvada" (Jack era un poco más alto que Howard y como del mismo porte del ninja, tenía traje negro, cara pálida, ojos verdes como si estuvieran… poseídos, también tenía el pelo color rojizo, y zapatos negros y guantes negros) o no! "dije yo a continuación de la mujer ninja" parece que usted se a ganado otro enemigo "le dije a la mujer ninja" usted el mujer ninja? "le pregunte" no yo soy ninjette! "me dijo la mujer ninja…. Digo.. Ninjette" justamente como me dijo una amiga mía! "le dije con entusiasmo" si eso creo.. OYE TU JACK! ADONDE CREES QUE TE VAS? Inmediatamente la ninjette amenaza a Jack con una espada en el cuello. Tú crees que yo me siento amenazado? "dijo Jack con un poco de risa" deberías! "dijo la ninjette" (Jack se desvanece en una sombra negra)

O mi ninja! "dijo la ninjette" debo irme ahora! "dijo la ninjette alarmada con cara de pánico" saca una bomba de humo tan rápido que se le resbala y me cae encima" achu! . lo siento Spencer fue sin querer "me dijo ella" no importa "le dije" huele mucho mejor que la bomba de humo del otro ninja. Si lo sé. Coge otra bomba de humo y esta vez la lanza bien al suelo y se desvanece en el aire.

(PUNTO DE VISTA DE LETTIE)

Quede muy aturdida por lo de Jack "me dije a mi misma" se lo debo decir a Randy! (cuando llega donde Randy y Howard con Spencer y Billy en la mesa del almuerzo comiendo todos y sándwich todos de diferente sabor)

Hey lettie! "dijo Billy" qué tal si me das mantequilla de maní? Por supuesto Billy! Toma. Le paso la mantequilla que hice en casa. Hey tú le hablaste a Billy? Cómo? "pregunto Spencer" emm… creo que.. Oye! Bi Que te capturo un monstruo verdad Spencer? "le pregunte a Spencer" em.. si pero 2 ninjas me salvaron fue muy cool de su parte. Si los ninjas son muy cool "dijo Howard"

Randy te puedo decir algo en privado "le dije a Randy" claro puedes decirme todo! "dijo Randy" muy bien ver sígueme! "le dije a Randy" (Randy me siguió hasta el cuarto de limpieza) que pasa lettie? "me pregunto Randy" Randy! Lo que pasa es que cuando tú te fuiste de donde estaba el robos destruido yo llegue y me encontré con el que avía echo esos feo simios no eran de Mc fist industria sino que eran de mi familiar lejano que fabrica toda clase de aparatos destructores para destruir a toda la gente buena de mundo y gobernarlos a todos y en lo único que topa es en ti y yo el es mitad fantasma.. la verdad no el está mitad muerto mitad vivo el como una especie de zombi.. no es como un fantasma visible sin poderes algo así captas? Él no sabe que soy la ninjette o que soy mitad fantasma pero de todas la formas el me odia el si supiera que soy la ninjette haría todo lo posible para matarme no sé porque me odia tanto pero el odio es mutuo. Si creo que capto un poco "dijo Randy" muy bien Randy luego te explico más cosas sobre mi familia le dije a Randy debemos irnos!

(Dentro de la cafetería de nuevo veo que Billy está molestando a bash con su almuerzo por ser tan fastidioso y tenía su mochila en el aire lo que causo que bash se enojara y empezará a arrogar cosas por todos lados) Randy se ríe muy fuerte lo que hace que bash escuche. Vas a caer enano "bash grito" no le agás daño "le grite a bash" lo que hiso que el se detuviera completamente. Tú me vas a detener? "bash rio fuertemente" si yo te voy a detener porque? "le dije a bash sin miedo" bash intento darme un puñetazo en la cara pero yo la esquivo fácilmente algo raro paso cundo hice eso mi pelo se puso color azul oscuro pero solo las partes que eran de color rojo,. A las chicas no se les golpea bash "le dije con tranquilidad" bash me hace caer con su pie y Randy se pone rojo de furia mostrando los dientes. Ugh yo no quería que esto pasara "dije normalmente ahora Randy le pegara a bash" pagaras por pegarle a esa chica "dijo Randy muy enojado" no…. "Randy le pega a bash un puñetazo en el estómago a bash haciéndolo gritar" se.. "Randy le pega una patada en la espalda a bash" les pega.. "Randy le pega a bash un combo el su cara" a las chicas! "con eso dicho Randy le pega a bash un puntee te en su trasero sacándolo de la cafetería. Nunca jamás le pegues de nuevo a una chica bash.. te quedo claro? "Randy le dijo gritando a bash" (bash sale corriendo de la cafetería un poco avergonzado y enojado por los puñetazos.) estas bien? "me dijo Randy" levantándome del suelo, ofreciéndome su mano. Si Randy "le dije" pero me dolió un poco mi muñeca rota que se estrelló con el suelo le tomo a Randy su mano con mi mano buena claro y me levanto y me sacudo un poco los pantalones y mi polera. Ese bash tan estúpido como una ardilla "Randy dijo un poco enojado" pero tú lo pudiste haber matado Randy! "le dije a Randy"

Randy: lettie donde aprendiste todos esos movimientos? Me los enseño mi papa! Él es muy bruce! Pero Randy tu tienes que tener cuidado recuerda que eres mucho más inteligente que bash y más fuerte… no sé si más fuerte pero si más ágil y la inteligencia vence a la fuerza. Muy inteligente es tu padre "dijo Randy" me recuerda a MAC ANTFEE el era el ninja pasado que congeló a un monstruo que estaba echo monstruo y lo dejo congelado solo para volver a su fiesta dio pena Randy y envés de romper el objeto preciado de la persona el prefería matarlo porque era muy flojo también era muy matón! Yo no quiero que seas igual! Si lettie pero el se lo merecía solo era para defenderte! "dijo Randy" tu sabes que eres muy importante para mí!

Howard: recuerdan que estamos aquí? Cunningham ver aquí! Hey lettie que te paso en el pelo? Lo tienes azul!

Yo: ya Randy vamos para poder explicarles a todos porque tengo el pelo así! Okay? Deja de pensar en bash!

Randy: si,.. Vamos! (los 2 se sientan en el banco donde estaban sentados Spencer y Howard porque Billy estaba flotando en medio del banco)

Yo: muy bien chicos yo les explicare porque tengo el cabello así okay… muy bien mi cabello cambia de color dependiendo de como estén mis emociones si estoy:

Enamorada: rojo

Seria: celeste

Nerviosa: morado

Asustada o preocupada: blanco

Con dolor o tristeza: azul

Normal: rosado

Enojada: color negro medio rojo fuego

Avergonzada: gris

Hiperactiva: amarillo

Les quedo claro chicos? "les dije seriamente" no se lo deben decir a nadie por suerte mi cabello no cambia tan rápidamente cuando hay gente cerca (mi cabello se empieza a poner color celeste sin darme cuenta) em. Que quería decir que se pusiera color celeste? "pregunto Howard" que te hablo seriamente "le respondí a Howard" así que.. Tu cabello tiene como vida propia? "pregunto Billy" por supuesto que no! "le dije con enojo y me pongo un poco roja" solamente se conecta con mis sentimientos! Ahh "dijo Howard" pero no crees que se darán cuenta solos? Si pero si eso pasa les decimos que son efectos especiales de Spencer! "le dije a Howard con cara picara" dudo que te crean "dijo Spencer". Hey bro tal vez si crean! "dijo Billy" ay que ser estúpido para creerse eso! "les dije a todos" ese es el punto! "dijo Randy" (pongo mi mano en mi cara cubriendo mis ojos como cuando la gente hace algo estúpido y se cubre la cara y le digo a Randy con la mano todavía en la cara la mano buena claro) Randy! Es que tú eres muy cabeza hueca y para ti es fácil decirlo! Si lo sé "dijo Randy" huug sé que acaba de ocurrir algo muy bruce! Que tal si vamos a la playa!

Es buena idea si! "dijo Howard pensativo"

Billy: es buenísima idea!

Spencer: si cuando vamos?

Lettie: si seria muy cool que tal mañana?

Randy: si mañana perfecto dia nunca pasa nada los miércoles!

Spencer: nada de que?

Randy: (traga un poco de saliva) em.. nada de tareas! Es buena idea nos podemos bañar y todo la playa es todo cool! Menos Jennifer cierto?

Lettie: eso espero Randy a veces me obligan a llevar a mi hermana porque mama quiere que seamos mas unidas pero no quiero que ella valla simplemente no quiero por lo que te hiso Randy!

Randy: bueno si ella va tu me ayudas cierto?

Lettie: por supuesto Randy!

Randy: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lettie: supongo que si

Randy: porque no te juntas con demás chicas de tu edad?

Lettie: es que hay chicas que son muy afeminadas en esta escuela, no las ofendo pero simplemente son muy chismosas como Heidi, ella me cae bien pero no es de mi edad, y las demás chicas no son tan cool hay muchas chicas que les gusta solamente los ponis o cosas como esas en cambio yo, a mi me gustan los patines, el basquetbol, las películas que acción, y entre ella yo no voy a estar usando una falda de colores bro.

Randy: (queda un poco impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos) si ya veo! Ósea que te gusta mas salir con chicos? A no ser que conozcas a una chica con tus mismos gustos?

Lettie: yo creo que sí? Conoces una chica con mis gustos?

Randy: no… pero creo que ya conocí una! (Randy mira hacia atrás viendo una chica que llego recién)

Lettie: espero que sea broma Randy…. Enserio? Ella es muy femenina solo mírala! (llevaba unas calzas color rosa, falda morada, zapatos rojos, sweater lila, y unos chapes de niña pequeña) Randy creo que voy a vomitar! (me agarro el pelo en una liga al costado de mi cabeza) hey Randy quieres ir a mi casa hoy?

Randy: me proteges de tu hermana?

Lettie: si yo te protejo Randy! Voy a tocar la guitarra si quieres lleva a Howard! O también Billy y Spencer!

Randy: cool yo tengo una banda! Se llama 30 seconds to math! Y tu tienes banda?

Lettie: no yo no tengo banda pero toco bien la guitarra y tengo varias canciones en guitarra

Randy: cool yo voy!

Lettie: hey! Howard, Billy y Spencer! Quieren ir a mi casa hoy?

Claro "respondieron los 3"

(de repente tocan la campana para entrar a clase)

Español! Mi enemigo natural "dijo Randy" no te preocupes "dijo lettie" yo nací en chile que puede salir mal? Tienes razón lettie contigo a mi lado nada puede salir mal "dijo Randy"

Randy: será mejor que vallamos! SIP. "dijo Spencer" espera "dijo Randy" tu también vas a la clase de español? SIP "dijo Spencer" bueno será mejor que corramos! (todos van a la clase de español)

Hi i, am the teacher Madame Lucia and i the supplementary teacher for now

Randy no parecía entender lo que decía la profesora. Randy ella dijo que se llama lucia y que nos hará clases hoy "lettie ayudo a Randy" y la profesora lucia escucho como lettie tradujo su español

Lucia: lettie podrías pasar aquí un momento por favor! (en seguida el pelo de lettie de poner color morado) que le pasa a tu pelo lettie?

Lettie: este…. SON EFECTOS ESPECIALES! De Spencer… para… su… película! Y.. los estoy… probando?

Lucia: bueno eso no importa. Como tradujiste esas palabras a tu amigo?

Lettie: bueno yo me mude aquí hace no mucho como 4 años y yo antiguamente vivía en chile cuando tenía como 10 yo vine para acá y savia mucho ingles entonces no me costó aprender este idioma pero todavía conservo el idioma español me encanta porque así no debo estudiar nada de español para las clases de español!

Lucia: puedo escribirte algunas cosas en el pizarrón en español para ver si tu respetas los acentos?

Lettie: supongo que si (y se encogió de hombros)

Lucia: muy bien (la profesora escribió algunas palabras en el pizarrón en ingles pero lettie las tradujo fácilmente incluso las escribió en el pizarrón con acentos y todo) wow lettie estoy impresionada creo que usted sabe más español que yo!

Lettie: gracias? (en eso suena la campana para irse a casa así es se pasó toda la hora la maestra hablando con lettie sobre el español) adiós tia me debo ir (en eso lettie recoge sus cosas su mochila libros. etc. y se va con Randy, Spencer, Billy y Howard fuera de la escuela caminando a casa de lettie)

Lettie: antes de todo amigos quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada de que vallan a mi casa! Y no vean a mi hermana por favor ella esta demente!

Spencer: no te preocupes lettie! Yo puedo gravar todo con mi cámara y hacer algo grande con las tomas!

Billy: espero que allá mantequilla de maní!

Lettie: cálmate Billy si me queda bastante no se porque me gusta tanto!

Billy: wuju! Mantequilla de maní!

Howard: y tienes galletas?

Lettie: creo que si no estoy segura pero creo que si

(Punto de vista de lettie) (Llegamos a mi casa y nos abrió la puerta mi mama) (ella era alta un poco más que Randy usaba jeans polera larga y suelta que era jersey color verde claro, zapatillas deportivas color blanco, ojos azules oscuro como los de Randy, pelo color castaño y 3 pecas en cada mejilla y se llamaba Nicole)

Randy: hola señorita Nicole! Me llamo Randy _(Randy extendió su mano)

Hola Randy "dijo la señora asombrada por el gesto de Randy" y… lettie hare galletas por si quiere llevarle a tus amigos solo no metas mucha bulla cuando uses tu guitarra la última ves los vecinos reclamaron.

Lettie: no te preocupes mama lo tengo todo calculado!

Mama: está bien confió en ti!

(Todos subimos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de lettie y Jennifer los vigilaba silenciosamente desde su cuarto)

Lettie: muy bien esta es mi habitación (señalando un gran espacio que era como 2 veces el tamaño del cuarto de Randy)

Billy: wow! Cuantos instrumentos! (la cara de Billy se ilumino también por sus posters de Billy pegados por todos lados de el!)

Lettie: si tengo muchos entre ellos un bajo, 2 guitarras eléctricas, un sintetizador guitarra normal, una guitarra electroacústica, batería, flauta traversa, y un amplificador bastante grande.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

Billy: préstame esa? (pregunto Billy señalando una guitarra roja)

Lettie: claro que si!

Howard: me prestas tu batería color verde?

Lettie: si!

Randy: tú me prestas tu sintetizador?

Lettie: no preguntes solo sácalo y ponte a tocar! (yo tomo una guitarra mía que es muy especial es de rajas negras y blancas como la piel de una cebra) esta es mi objeto más preciado! Se llama black n White y suena como el queso!

Billy: qué tal si tocamos algunas canciones mías dice mientras toca una canción suya y la canta

Lettie: me perece buena idea! (tomo mi guitarra me paso la soga que trae por el hombro y me pongo a tocar algunas cosas que a Billy le sorprenden)

Billy: estas tocando mi primera canción! Esa el mi favorita (me pongo a cantarla) y también la cantas! (en eso Billy se pone a llorar de alegría)

Lettie: cálmate Billy no llores!

Howard: si ya quiero empezar a tocar una canción tuya!

Randy: si el bromigo yo también quiero! Estoy listo!

Billy: necesito unos segundos (en eso toma de la muñeca a Spencer para darse vuelta y hablar en privado y luego se dan vuelta y dice Spencer)

Spencer: he hablado con mi amigo y llegue a un acuerdo! Ustedes harán la primera canción de Billy y yo la grabare con mi cámara para subirla a mi blog ¿okay?

Randy: si yo creo que estaría bien!

Howard: si yo quiero salir en tu blog quien sabe tal ves podamos aparecer en la televisión por nuestra buena actuación!

Spencer: solo toquen! 3..2..1 acción!

(todos comenzaron a tocar la primera canción de Billy que se llamaba you're gonna far kid) "**se que esa canción es de los offspring pero ágamos como que es de Billy okay?"**

**Lettie:** Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you get back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

(al haber tocado la última nota de la guitarra billy quedo asombrado y Spencer tenía todo en video)

Spencer: bros tengo todo en video apenas llegue a casa lo subo!

Lettie: cool! Creo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para ser populares! Solo hay un problema! Allí va a aparecer una guitarra flotando!

Spencer: claro! Digamos que son efectos especiales!

Lettie: tu crees? Yo no creo!

Randy: no importa! Solo son efectos especiales!

Howard: si solo eso!

Lettie: está bien pero ya se los advertí chicos!

Jenny: ow Randy que bien lo hiciste! (llega Jenny de la nada y abrasa a Randy)

Randy: de adonde saliste? Y desde cuando estas mirando?!

Jenny: bastante tiempo (seguía abrasando a Randy) em.. puedo dar mi opinión? "pregunto Randy inocentemente" NO! Respondió Jenny

Lettie: suelta a Randy, Jenny!

Jenny: o quien es Randy yo solo conozco a mi novio! Este de aquí! (Jenny beso a Randy delante mío sin dejarlo escapar y mi cabello se pone de color rojo fuego de la furia que sentí pero Jenny no parecía darle miedo ella)

Billy: o no bro yo ya recuerdo!

(Billy recuerda algo del pasado que lo dejo traumado por toda su vida) (recordó que Jenny lo alejo de lettie y que eso tenía algo que ver con su muerte)

(Entre sus pensamientos Billy separa a Jenny de Randy del beso interminable)

Lettie: gracias Billy!

Billy: no es de que siempre y cuando me invites a tocar en tu casa!

Howard: Randy te adoran bro!

Jenny: Randy se que eso te gusto! Ven acá! (en eso Randy se pone detrás de lettie no porque le tenga miedo sino porque yo soy la única que se atreve a contradecir a mi hermana)

Randy: lettie prometiste que esto o iva a volver a pasar!

Lettie: Jenny vete de mi habitación! (lettie grito mas furiosa que de costumbre)

Jenny: me voy si le doy un beso mas a Randy! (a continuación Randy se pone pálido mas de lo que estaba)

Lettie: te vas o aplico esos 7 años de karate en tu trasero (grito lettie)

Jenny: no se nada de karate pero aun así quiero pelear! (lettie se enojó tanto que le dio un puñetazo a Jenny en su brazo con mu mano buena y Jenny se fue a su habitación sin decir nada)

Lettie: (suspira y se pone a meditar para relajarse) muy bien lettie cálmate (luego de unos minutos lettie se despertó de su meditación) y mira a Randy quien estaba con un conejito en su mano

Randy: que bien lettie despertaste!

Lettie: solo meditaba…

Randy: no te quedaste dormida!

Lettie: lo que sea. Que haces?

Randy: no se te traje un conejito te gusta?

Lettie: que tierno Randy es para mí?

Randy: si está muy lindo! Como lo llamaras?

Lettie: creo que Randy!

Randy: no tiene cara de Randy!

Lettie: pero este conejo tiene el estilo!

Randy: está bien llámalo como quieras!

Lettie: oye y Howard, Spencer y Billy? Donde estan?

Randy: ellos se fueron porque creyeron que nunca despertarías eso fue hace 2 horas!

Lettie: entonces dormí 2 horas!?

Randy: no ellos se fueron hace 2 horas tu dormiste 3 horas!

Lettie: y mi hermana no intento fastidiarte?

Randy: solo un poco pero déjala a un lado! Estamos solos!

Lettie: sip estamos solos (yo me hacer que flotando hacia el y lo abrase fuerte y le susurre) Randy jamás confíes en mi hermana debo decirte algo!

Yo no soy hermana se sangre con ella la verdad cuando yo era muy chiquitita prácticamente bebe me dejaron en la puerta de esta casa y aquí me adoptaron, la verdad yo sé cómo obtuve mis poderes…

Randy: cómo fue?

Lettie: a eso voy! Los poderes que tengo me los dio mcfist! En un intento fallido por matarme

Randy: emm.. y porque intento matarte?

Lettie: no lo se creó que el pensó que yo era el ninja o algo así pero eso solo fue este año cuando ni siquiera conocía la escuela todavía ni al ninja! Tu eres el primero en saber esta historia Randy no se lo digas a nadie!

Randy: entendido lettie pero sabes me tengo que ir pero no se te olvides que mañana vamos a la playa no se te olvide nada! (Randy se despide de mi con un beso en mis labios y antes de que Randy se valla)

Lettie: espera Randy! (Randy se da la vuelta) ( yo vuelo hacia el y lo tomo el el aire lo abraso muy fuerte y lo miro a los ojos sus ojos azules, dicen que los ojos son las puertas al alma y eso es exactamente lo que vi, la honestidad, la valentía, la destreza y la capacidad de todo ninja! Fue lo mejor que vi en mi vida simplemente pero solo lo pude expresar dejándome caer en el suelo con Randy mientras yo lo abrasaba en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho y ahora yo si estaba encima de Randy muy pacíficamente relajada y creo que me quede dormida.

Randy:… lettie te amo mucho pero son como las 10:30..

Lettie: (estaba roncando lettie estaba dormida enzima del que iba a hacer el ahora?)

(Punto de vista de Randy)

Randy: dijo en voz baja wow si que se siente bien estar enamorado! En especial si se trata de una chica como lettie! Tan wow y si ella está sobre mi es mucho más wow la amo tanto! Pero desgraciadamente debo irme! (lettie parecía escuchar todo) (Randy se para con lettie encima y la deja en su cama donde duerme pacíficamente, Randy beso los labios de lettie muy fuertemente y luego se fue)

"**espero que les allá gustado ideas para los próximos capítulos son bienvenidos"**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo1: la verdad sobre el nomicon

(PUNTO DE VISTA Randy)

Cuando llegue a mi casa sentí un olor delicioso como a carne pero desgraciadamente ese olor no venía de mi casa si no que venía de la casa del vecino que estaba haciendo una parrillada. Agh exclamo Randy tengo tanta hambre y mama no hiso nada hoy! Y yo no se cocinar! Randy abre el refrigerador m… no hay absolutamente nada solamente hay pastel de acelga (a Randy le da un escalofrío) o qué asco! Mama sabe que los odio! Cerró el refrigerador con enojo. Mejor me voy a dormir tengo sueño pero de repente veo a mama en su cama con la ventana abierta y destapada y con mal sueño. Mejor la tapo mama ella hace mucho por mi aunque no le quede bien la comida que ni siquiera me gusta. Yo tapo a mama mientras sierro la ventana llenadme a mi habitación. Antes de acostarme y dormir me asegure de dejar el nomicon debajo de mi almohada con la máscara….

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA ERA MUY TEMPRANO Y ME DESPERTO EL HAMBRE)

Ogg que hambre tengo! Mi estomago cruje con fuerza! Por suerte mama estaba despierta o ella creí que era, que hora son? Miro el reloj de mi habitación.. Veo un poco borroso pero al fin veo la hora, o maldición son las 7:30! Bajo las escaleras y veo muy borroso pero veo una figura sentada en el sofá creí que era mama haciendo cosas importantes pero no me di cuenta de quién era después de todo estaba oscuro todavía pero no me esforcé en saber que figura era yo solo pase de largo asía la cocina saque un jugo y me devolví a mi cama. (cuando empecé a quedarme dormido escuche que alguien venia subiendo las escaleras y no le di importancia aunque venia hacia mi cuarto pero luego me quede dormido abre dormido una media hora y luego me desperté como a las 8: y apenas empezaba a salir el sol y una vez más tuve hambre y ganas de ir al baño por el jugo de hace un rato y sin algo sólido en el estómago el jugo salió muy rápido (luego de salir del baño ya era de día) me fui a poner mi ropa habitual pero busque el nomicon debajo de mi almohada y no estaba solamente estaba la máscara y me entra el pánico. Donde esta! Busco en toda la cama y en el suelo por si se hubiera caído. Pero nada no estaba por ningún lado

Mama: Randyyyy! Hay una amiga tuya aquí en la puerta! "Enseguida pensé en que era lettie y baje corriendo las escaleras"

Hola lett…! Quien eres tú? (por suerte mama ya se avía ido) yo me llamo Noritsu Nine y necesito ir a tu habitación ahora! Okay? Le dije. Para qué?

Solo vamos! Ella me toma de la mano y me lleva asía mi habitación corriendo. Que pasa? le pregunto. Yo Randy soy la nomicon y si soy mujer. (Ella tenía el cabello color naranjo rojizo y corto los ojos verde esmeralda y una mirada muy relajante, su traje: tenía una capa negra y esa tenía un clip verde y su capa tenia ciertos marcados de color rojo como el traje del ninja y también tenía 3 pecas a cada lado de su cara como lettie) es una broma pesada? Le pregunte. No, no lo es es verdad me dijo. Okay? Y porque viniste? Y donde está el nomicon? Acaso te transformaste? …

Cállate Randy! Ella me dijo. Lo siento le digo. Te puedo decir nomi? Supongo me dijo

Y que haces aquí nomi?

Yo la verdad me transforme porque necesitas disciplina, entrenamiento y un sexto sentido me comprendes? Eso creo. Dije. Muy bien debes ir a tu escuela y yo también debo ir a si que vete acostumbrando alumno… si excepto que… que? Me pregunto. Tú necesitas ropa no puedes ir con eso! Ven yo te paso ropa! Em.. Okay? Me dijo un poco extrañada. Qué clase de ropa? La más genial de todas! Le dije le pase unos pantalones grises con una polera color azul manga corta y un poleron verde con unas zapatillas rojas. Ponte esto, es para que vayas a la escuela. Okay? Me dijo. Pero, ella hizo una seña para que yo saliera de allí, está bien le dije. Respeto tu espacio y me fui fuera a tomar el desayuno. Hermanita! Hay algo para tomar desayuno? Le pregunte. Creo que hay cereal con yogurt y… una fruta! Dijo Amanda. Peor es nada dije. Si pero mejor es un sándwich. Replico Amanda. Si pero… ahg ya que tengo hambre trae acá! (yo saco el cereal con el yogurt y la fruta para comer el cereal con yogurt rápidamente por el hambre. Wow Randy desde cuando no comes? Pregunto Amanda. Em… desde.. el almuerzo de ayer? Randy! Debes comer más! Pareces mama Amanda! Deja de tratarme como niño pequeño! Hey yo solo trato de ayudarte hermano! Lo siento Amanda creo que moría de hambre…(de repente llega nomi con la ropa puesta que le queda perfecta y a Randy ya le quedaba pequeña pero no tanto solamente le molestaba ese pequeño apretón por eso ya no usaba ese pantalón pero para que nos preocupamos del pantalón. Hey quien es ella "pregunto mi hermana" emm.. Ella es mi profesora! De.. Tutora! Si ella es mi tutora y ahora me tengo que ir a la escuela! Adiós? "respondió mi hermana" si adiós le dije.

(Tomo a nomi de la muñeca para irnos por la puerta rápidamente)

Yo: y.. Nomi porque me decidiste entrenar? Porque lo necesitas! "dijo ella" y… nomi? Pueden acompañarnos algunos compañeros? Depende.. "dijo nomi" porque depende? "le pregunte" depende ellos saben tu secreto? Em.. Howard y..

Si, si sé que Howard sabe y quien más sabe? Randy! Sabe lettie "dije avergonzado" y quien es lettie? "pregunto con enojo" ella es la ninjette "le respondí" aa "ella suspiro" wow que bueno que no fue nadie más. Nadie debe saber! Es muy importante "dijo ella levantando la vos" cálmate nomi! No se lo he dicho a nadie más ahora ya llegamos a la casa de lettie y ella estaba esperando en la puerta

Lettie: qué onda Randy! Él es.. digo ella! Si…

Randy: ella es… (Nomi me da un codazo) ella es… angélica! Sí..

Lettie: bueno… y ella es nueva en la escuela?

Randy: sí.. Ella es.. Una amiga lejana que ha venido de vacaciones… y va a ir a la secundaria el tiempo que resta

Lettie: y vas a ir a la playa? "ella cambia el tema"

Nomi: "se limpia la garganta para llamar la atención de Randy" Randy? Desde cuando dijiste que ibas a ir a la playa? (pregunta con enfado)

Randy: em… puedo ir nomi o tienes algo planeado? (avergonzado)

Nomi: si tu ve yo arreglare algunas cosas en casa mías por cierto

Lettie: vamos a ir a la escuela o… nos quedaremos aquí discutiendo?

Randy: si hay que ir a buscar a Howard

Lettie: si hay que ir…

(todos quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban a la casa de Howard hasta que llegaron con un silencio incomodo)

Randy: howardddd! Grito y Howard se asomó por la ventana con enojo "el siempre está enojado en la mañana"

Lettie: hola Howard!

Hola lettie ya bajo "dijo Howard"

(Howard bajo y salió por la puerta de la casa)

Nomi: él es Howard? (levantando una ceja)

Randy: si él es Howard (con poco entusiasmo)

Lettie: entonces….

Nomi: em… porque tu pelo es de color rosa?

Lettie: es que… son efectos especiales! Si cambian de color! (el pelo comienza a cambiar de color a morado por estar nerviosa)

Nomi: yo no creo que sean efectos especiales

Randy: como dije solo la gente tonta se cree eso mejor le dices

Nomi: decirme que? (pregunto calmadamente)

Lettie: está bien mi pelo cambia de color según que emoción tengo ¿okay? Es terrible!

Nomi: me parece que está bien.

Howard: (susurra) hey bro quien es ella?

Randy: ella es… mi amiga lejana! Em… angélica! Sí.

Nomi: te escuche cunningham (dice perezosamente)

Randy: hey mira es Spencer!

Nomi: más gente aun?

Randy: (le da un codazo a nomi pero ella le pega un puño en el hombro)

Spencer: hey hola!

Billy: si hola!

Lettie: hey que tal vamos a la escuela nos acompañan?

Nomi: usted acaba de decir nos? Ósea 2?

Lettie: si?

Randy: emm.. creo que ella no..

Howard: si creo que no…

Spencer: deberíamos?

Randy: no, no deberíamos

Lettie: vamos creo que no sería tan mala idea

Spencer: y que pasaría si..

Howard: m… tal vez no sea tan mala idea ¿todos de acuerdo?

Randy: si

Lettie: si

Spencer: m.. está bien, está bien si

Billy: m… está bien bros pero solo porque usted lo dice lettie

Lettie: que le pasamos?

Nomi: m.. Esto es un juego?

Lettie: por supuesto que no! Danos un minuto

Billy: m… ya lo sé! (Billy saca una chaqueta color negro que dice a un costado Billy joe cobra) dale esto! Se lo pasa a Randy

Randy: em... Nomi?

Nomi: que

Randy: usted ve el fantasma que está allí? (señalando a billy)

Nomi: no? Randy esto es una broma?

Randy: no… ponte esto!

Nomi: porque?

Randy: solo hazlo no está encantada ni nada de eso

Nomi: (ella roda los ojos en círculo como sin otra alternativa y se la pone) que es eso? (dice con un poco de miedo)

Randy: él es Billy joe cobra

Nomi: él es bueno o es malo (dice temblando de miedo ocultándose de detrás mío con la chaqueta)

Randy: él es bueno! Cálmate nomi!

Lettie: le dijiste nomi?

Howard: bro si le dijiste nomi (nomi se calma)

Nomi: em…

Billy: creo que la asuste lo siento nomi

Nomi: no me llamo nomi!

Lettie: entonces cómo te llamas? (con una sonrisa dulce)

Nomi: solo te lo puedo decir a ti y a Randy nadie mas

Howard: y porque?

Nomi: es personal

Lettie: cállate Howard!

Howard: personal he cunningham! (le da un codazo a Randy pero despacio tratando de avergonzarlo)

(Nomi le da una mirada de muerte a Howard)

Howard: me retracto (se esconde detrás del más cercano que es Spencer) lo siento, lo siento lo siento, lo siento.

Nomi: (suspira)

Billy: ya llegamos!

Randy: si ya llegamos pero…

Howard: pero qué?

Randy: allí está mi hermana! Y también… mi prima? Que hace ella aquí? Es raro! (la prima de Randy es alta como Randy tenía el pelo un poco más corto que lettie, el pelo morado ojos azules, piel pálida como Randy, delgada, una chaqueta negra, una polera verde claro, pantalones celestes, zapatillas color rosado y las uñas pintadas color rojo fuerte) hola Ruby! (grito Randy) hola primito!

Howard: (ríe) bro te dijeron primito! (sin darse cuenta Howard Ruby aparece detrás de el)

Ruby: hola Howard (dice Ruby amenazante y Howard salta del susto)

Howard: hola Ruby! Yo.. No fui! (Howard sale corriendo a la clase que todavía no empezaba)

Randy: (abrasa a Ruby) que tal Ruby! Como te ha ido por allá?

Ruby: muy bien primito!

Randy: Ruby me estas aplastando! Y no me trate como niño pequeño por favor tenemos la misma edad!

Ruby: o lo siento primo!

Randy: recuerdas mi nombre?

Ruby: que pasa si te digo que no?

Randy: se pone la mano en la cara) es Randy!

Ruby: gracias Randy me muestras la escuela?

Randy: claro!

Spencer: me perdí de algo?

Randy: claro que no! Ella es mi prima Ruby!

Spencer: hola Ruby me llamo Spencer y te ves muy linda! (Spencer abre los brazos como para darle un abraso, Ruby se encoge de hombros y le da un abraso)

Randy: Spencer es mi prima! Lo siento "dice Spencer"

Ruby: no importa el también es lindo (ella se sonroja) (Spencer pone cara de idiota mientras mira a Ruby) oye Randy quien es ella? O más bien quienes son ellas?

Lettie: yo soy Yamilett pero… puedes llamarme lettie

Randy: y ella es angélica una amiga lejana que ah venido a norrisville alta por lo que queda del año! (nomi levanta la mano como saludando)

Spencer: que le parece si vamos a ver el colegio juntos?

Ruby: me parece buenísima idea! Vamos?

(los 2 se van más bien 3 porque Billy los seguía)

Randy: og que terrible a mi prima le gusta Spencer!

Lettie: no te preocupes Randy cualquiera hubiera dicho que no quería que nosotros estuviéramos juntos pero no les hicimos caso!

Nomi: (se limpia la garganta en frente de ellos 2 llamando su atención)

Randy: o cierto esta ella

Nomi: te recuerdo que necesito decirte algo importante hay algún lugar para hablar en privado?

Lettie: porque?

Randy: muy bien yo sé dónde (los 3 se van al armario del conserje)

Nomi: muy bien los 2 escúchenme (dijo con seriedad) yo soy el legendario noritsu Nine que sello al hechicero en su tumba en la que está ahora y llevo vivo más de 800 años convertido en un libro sin nada más que la sabiduría de mi libro que yo escribí a través de lo que me dijo mi padre que murió en las manos del hechicero y mi hermana menor al igual mi hermanita también escribió su propio libro porque a las 2 nos hacían clases juntas ella solo era menor que no por… 1 año me parece que ella está contigo lettie…

Lettie: em.. Que quieres decir que con migo?

Nomi: me parece que tu nomicon puede ser… mi hermana (dijo ella desgarradoramente) mi pequeña hermanita menor que murió en las garras del hechicero al igual que toda mi familia y yo pero alcance a sellarlo en su tumba antes de morir… como se llamaba m… creo Nikitasha creo…

Lettie: si quieres verla aquí tengo mi nomicon (lettie saca su nomicon color blanco y rosa idéntico al de Randy que se había convertido en nomi.)

Nomi: me encantaría verlo! Digo me encantaría verlo

Lettie: mi aquí lo tengo (ella lo saca de su mochila color rojo)

(Punto de vista de nomi)

Nomi: típico de ella color rosa (tuvo una pequeña sonrisa) ella abre el nomicon y lo succiona rápidamente por completo se lleva todo su cuerpo dentro hubo un silencio pequeño… Hermana? Estas aquí? Nikitasha? (de repente aparece una sombra al frente mío) Nikitasha eres tú? (de repente una niña salto encima mío vestía un traje igual al mío pero con colores blanco y rosa y su capa cubría desde su nariz hasta sus pies y un clip que venía con el traje color verde claro que tenía forma de la máscara del ninja) ella me amenazó con una espada apuntando mi cuello

Nikitasha o Niki: quien eres tú?

Nomi: soy yo! La Noritsu Nine tu hermana!

Niki: pruébalo!

Nomi: no quiero pelear con usted

Niki: tendrás que hacerlo lo morir (me pasa una espada) si usted es mi hermana seguramente ganara

Nomi: está bien (me paro) comencemos!

() () ()

(Punto de vista de Randy)

Em.. Que crees que estén haciendo lettie? M.. no tengo idea pero espero que no sean malas noticias… (Me acerco a lettie hago el truco del bostezo y paso mi mano por su hombro) m.. Randy? Que haces? Ha? Em.. yo nada! Solamente m.. Como está tu conejo? Randy! Si? Og (ella forma una bola del ectoplasma color rosa fluorescente que también involucra su mano) trata de tocar eso si no te quema quiere decir que yo te gusto de verdad mucho si te quema poco quiere decir que yo no te gusto tanto como tú a mi okay? No estoy seguro de esto lettie dije. Vamos que tan malo puede ser? Está bien (tomo su mano con ectoplasma rosa que debería quemarme) que raro no me quema nada incluso creo que se siente bien! Randy por dios sabes lo que esto significa! Qué significa? Significa que yo te gusto más de lo que tu a mí! Y… como descubriste eso de si amas a alguien no te quema? Em… lo deduje, deduje que si yo amo a alguien y esa persona te ama también los poderes no le aran efecto. Y.. lo avías echo antes? Nop tu eres el primero en comprobarlo es bruce. Si es un poco extraño. Y… porque no acepto mi cariño lettie? Em.. si quieres ahora? Sip. Quieres bolar Randy? M… está bien. (Ella me toma de la polera y me pone contra la pared) em lettie? Si Randy!? Me duele. O lo siento. Ella me lleva hacia abajo. No se preocupe lettie tendremos todo el sábado para nosotros solo si quieres! Por supuesto que si Randy muack (ella me besa inesperadamente) wow lettie gracias

() () ()

Nomi: Quien machuca ahora? No? Ahora si me crees hermana? (lo la amenazaba con una espada apuntando es su cara porque yo estaba parada y ella en el suelo)

() () ()

Y lettie? Porque cuando Billy me dio de su ectoplasma me dijiste que pidiera de la tuya?

Lettie: simple Billy no tiene control sobre su ectoplasma y yo sí, y como yo puedo cundo usted absorba la ectoplasma yo la puedo controlarla y tengo algo en mente… (Ella saca un poco de ectoplasma de su pelo frotándoselo y se lo muestra a Randy y levanta una ceja) Randy? Usted me hace el favor de esparcirse esto por su cuerpo? Porque? Si tú te esparces esto yo la puedo controlar con mi mente a distancia y se me ocurre que podría usarlo en la clase para asustar al profesor vamos será divertido! M.. está bien y como me lo saco? Solo tienes que pasar tus manos por donde te lo esparciste como yo lo saque de mi cabello ves? Si eso creo es brutal! (él se lo esparce en sus brazos)

() () ()

Nikitasha: andas de buen ánimo ah? Así que se podría decir que eres mi hermana

Nomi: qué bueno que lo entiendas (baja la espada) y porque usted todavía no sale de aquí adentro a ayudar a su estudiante?

Nikitasha: es que.. Ella todavía no está lista apenas y tiene unas 2 semanas siendo la ninjette yo creo que en unas 2 semanas más y podría salir unas cuantas veces. Pero por poco tiempo. Bueno hermana como se llama tu alumno? (sentándose ambas)

Nomi: se llama Randy es un cabeza hueca pero tiene el corazón de un verdadero luchador en verdad la primera vez que el uso el traje en batalla encontró la espada en el primer intento eso es asombroso! Mi mejor alumno

Nikitasha: de donde sacaste esa ropa?

Nomi: me los dio mi alumno para venir a la escuela él es muy generoso apuesto a que hoy el me enseñara muchas cosas.

Nikitasha: no crees que deberías ver cómo van allá afuera? Estoy escuchando algo que no te va a gustar por cierto que Randy no se desconcentre con lettie ellos están saliendo.

Nomi: que ellos que?!

Nikitasha: si no lo savias? (nomi parece estar un poco nerviosa) cálmate nomi no es gran cosa! Es lindo que 2 personas que se quieren puedan salir!

Nomi: no sabes lo peligroso que es?

Nikitasha: em.. no? Que puede pasar?

Nomi: suspira, el desastre total… puede ser que el malvado de mcfist capture a lettie, y el otro ninja tendrá que ir a salvarlo y si no puede mcfist puede manipularlo revelar su identidad muchas cosas terribles pueden pasar y eso es lo que yo no quiero que pase.

Nikitasha: no creo que eso pase

Nomi: porque?

Nikitasha: porque lettie es mitad fantasma (con eso dicho nomi es expulsado del libro completamente)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3: postulaciones!

(Punto de vista del noritsu Nine o nomi)

Pero que hacen!? Ellos estaban acostados… en el techo! Pero como llegaste ahí Randy? Lettie fue usted?

Randy: em… no tengo idea! Pregúntele a ella (con un poco de risa)

Yo: no me da risa baje de ahí alumno! Inmediatamente

Lettie: baja Randy

Randy: bájame (ella baja cuidadosamente a Randy con una especie de poderes)

Nomi: okay que fue eso?

Lettie: yo soy mitad fantasma y tengo poderes

Nomi: si sé que eres mitad fantasma lo que no se es cómo pudiste mover a Randy

Lettie: como savias que yo era mitad fantasma?

Nomi: tu pelo cambia de color según emoción y me lo dijo mi hermana Nikitasha

Lettie: quién?

Nomi: suspira. Tu nomicon

Lettie: ah…

Randy: m.. cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí? (el asoma su cabeza por la puerta para ver el pasillo vacío) lettie debemos ir a clase! Ya todos entraron!

Lettie: o ow. Corre Randy! (los 2 corren a través de los pasillos) o mi Ninjanomicon! (Lettie va volando literalmente a buscar su Ninjanomicon fue cuestión de unos 5 segundos para buscar su nomicon y volver con Randy)

Randy: tan rápido volviste wow (luego entramos a la clase apresurados ambos sorprendentemente la maestra no estaba)

Lettie: wow eso es buena suerte y… donde esta nomi?

Nomi: aquí (ella hablo detrás de ellos, ellos saltan de pánico y lettie abrasa a Randy con susto)

Lettie: ow me asustaste nomi!

Nomi: no yo solo le hable usted se asusto

Randy: bueno no importa vamos a sentarnos

(nos sentamos al lado de Howard)

Randy: que pasa Howard?

Howard: nada, solo que mira al lado cunningham. (al lado estaba Ruby sentada al lado de Spencer bien juntos y Billy mirando con asco)

Billy: al fin llegan pareció una eternidad chicos! Estos 2 me están dando asco me refiero a Spencer y Ruby (señalándolos)

Randy: no preocuparse si ellos se gustan que así sea!

Nomi: no se puede meter en algo tan importante como eso Billy tiene que dejarlos solos

Lettie: hey Billy mira esto! (lettie hace su mano puño apuntando a Randy y Randy comienza a moverse y flotar un poco pero por suerte nadie se da cuenta)

Randy: lettie! Hay gente (enseguida Randy recuerda como sacarse la ectoplasma de encima y comienza a frotarse los brazos sacándose el ectoplasma y cayendo al suelo) lettie! No me parece gracioso! (tomando el ectoplasma en su mano)

(Howard, lettie y Billy ríen fuerte mientras Ruby y Spencer hablan entre ellos como hipnotizados o algo así)

Nomi: (se choca la mano con la cara) wow como pudo hacer tal estupidez!

Randy: nomi!

Nomi: ow lo siento (dice sarcásticamente)

Billy: bruce! Como hiciste eso lettie?

Lettie: fácil yo puedo controlar mi ectoplasma mientras que tu no

Billy: claro que puedo (trato de hacer una bola de ectoplasma pero no salió)

Lettie: Billy, la súper ectoplasma no es solo la posición se las manos sino que también es la concentración de energía

Randy: creo que por hoy es suficiente de ectoplasma aquí tienes (Randy le pasa a lettie su ectoplasma color rosa transparente como jalea)

Lettie: m… ten Billy tal vez esto ayude

Billy: crees que es buena idea? Crees que se mesclaría nuestro ADN?

Lettie: tal vez pero si eso pasa lo quitare enseguida (Billy absorbe la ectoplasma color rosa de lettie y enseguida hubo un cambio Billy se puso… su cabello creció y se puso a cantar una canción que lettie había escrito)

Billy: algún día podría ser como tu

Algún día podría estar contigo

Alguna vez podríamos…

Estar juntos otras ves

Será que podremos imaginar

Un mejor futuro..

Tal vez no podamos

Tal vez no seamos iguales

Pero te aseguro algo

Yo te amo. Ninja… (Billy se sacude la cabeza)

Lettie: shh!

Billy: que canción fue esa? Estuvo genial!

Lettie: (se avergonzó un poco) yo… la.. Compuse?... te gusto?

Billy: sip cool! Pero fue un poco raro como para que yo la cantara

Lettie: mejor tu compones las tuyas y yo compongo las mías ¿no?

Billy: si todas las tuyas van a ser como esa si… pero si yo te ayudo a componer?

Lettie: supongo es buena idea!

Billy: cuando empezamos?

Lettie: mañana?

Billy: si mañana!

() () ()

Spencer: entonces a usted le gustan las películas de miedo?

Ruby: me encantan!

Spencer: le gustaría saber que yo hago películas de miedo?

Ruby: en verdad?! Que cool!

Spencer: si yo hago películas de miedo con zombis, fantasmas, monstruos…

Ruby: cundo podemos verlas?!

Spencer: que tal en mi casa hoy?

Ruby: me parece bien

Spencer: te dije que mi primo era Billy joe cobra?

Ruby: nop, te dije que el ninja es muy cool?

Spencer: nop

Ruby: cuéntame de tu primo!

Spencer: mi primo era el mas cool de todos componía muchísimas cosas y temas, también e heredado su mansión y todas sus cosas por ser su primo y familia. Lo que me dio más pena fue perderlo, y.. a ti te gusta Billy joe cobra?

Ruby: me encanta Billy! (Ruby le muestra una pulsera de Billy a Spencer)

Spencer: esa es una pulsera de Billy joe cobra (dijo con nerviosismo señalándola) ósea que usted puede?

Ruby: poder qué?

Spencer: poder… nada!

Billy: vamos bro usted quiere a esa chica apuesto a que le dejara de gustar si me ve (Billy le susurra a Spencer)

(Punto de vista de Ruby)

Spencer: m.. y que pasa si… pero y si le pasa algo… la pondremos en peligro… como que de quién?... obvio que ese loco de cabello blanco… y que tal si, si nos siguieron?... porque no nos van a seguir. (Ruby vio como Spencer hablaba solo y se asustó un poco)

Ruby: Spencer usted está bien? Lo veo hablando solo… se ha pegado en la cabeza últimamente?

Spencer: no entiendo porque usted tiene una pulsera de Billy joe cobra y no puede verlo?

Ruby: esto? Esto lo hice yo… prefiero traer esto que traer otra cosa de Billy ya que si se me pierde lo lamentaría porque ya no se venden ya que Billy ha muerto.

Spencer: m.. puede que eso pase Billy?

Ruby: en verdad con quien habla usted?

Spencer: está bien Ruby yo estoy hablando con Billy, con un collar de Billy que tengo aquí es de metal color azul metálico. (Spencer le muestra el collar a Ruby)

() () ()

Howard: m… cunningham porque estabas volando? (dice Howard con calma)

Randy: m… fue Billy!

Lettie: si fue Billy.

Howard: Billy esta allá!

Randy: si pero fue antes de que estuviera allá

Nomi: om… (Nomi está meditando en su silla)

Randy: que haces nomi?!

Nomi: estoy meditando (apenas abre un ojo)

**"Ustedes deben darse cuenta cuando a lettie le cambia el color de pelo solo diré emociones"**

Lettie: si meditemos todos! (nerviosamente) om… om..

Nomi: usted se está burlando de mí? (cerrando ambos ojos)

Randy: al contrario! Om…

Howard: Cunningham!

Nomi: interesante cabello lettie.

Lettie: no te escucho estoy meditando.

Randy: om..

(ringgg suena la campana para salir a recreo)

Randy: recreo! Nomi usted nos acompaña? O qué?

Nomi: creo que mejor em quedo aquí.

Ruby: primito Randy, usted, Spencer, Howard, lettie, nomi y billy quieren acompañarnos a pasear po ahí?

Randy: usted acaba de decir Billy?

Spencer: si yo le he mostrado a Ruby Billy pare que ella no nos vea hablar solos

Nomi: yo me quedo aquí.

Billy: y ahora como me vera Spencer?

Lettie: roda los ojos con fastidio y le pasa a Spencer un pinche de Billy con la cara de Billy sin que el se de cuenta

Spencer: wow como es que puedo ver a Billy sin mi colgante?

Howard: nadie lo sabe. Tal vez está en tus genes por ser el primo del?

Randy: puede ser, puede ser (lettie le guiña el ojo a Randy) o tal vez no puede ser

Ruby: Billy como te convertiste en famoso?

Billy: m.. con una canción en YouTube

Ruby: esa es la clave del éxito! Una canción en YouTube!

Randy: sigue soñando prima

() () ()

VISROY! DONE ESTA EL NUEVO PLAN PARA DESTRUIR AL NINJA! (Grita mcfist)

Visroy: no voy a ir si me va a gritar

NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

Visroy: suspira. Agh. Aquí esta este es el nuevo y mejorado niño adolecente que captara la vos de los niños y cuando encuentre al ninja vendrá con nosotros y será indestructible casi pero lo suficientemente veloz como para volver aquí volando a no ser que alguien lo destruya claro por eso e echo 2 una niña tierna y un niño tierno ya que ahora hay una ninjette el chico se ara amigo de todos los niños, y la chica de todas las chicas el problema ahora es que no tenemos ninguna muestra de sonido de la ninjette.

Excelente! (murmuro mcfist) y como obtendremos la muestra de sonido de la ninjette?

Fácil, enviaremos un robot para que el ninja lo destruya y cuando hable en su primera ves tendremos cámaras en el robot y captara su audio.

Excelente plan Visroy. Y luego podremos secuestrar a el chico y la chica! Y saber cómo vieron tanto tiempo y yo podre tener mis súper poderes! Muajajajaja (risa malvada) cuando enviaremos al robot?

Yo creo que.. Mañana es un buen día para enviarlo.

Si, si! (Risa malvada)

(ringggg) señor su esposa está en línea (dijo el teléfono)

Hola? Hola Marci querida! Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mi terroncito de azúcar si ya, ya voy en camino. Me debo ir Visroy la hermana de mi esposa murió y necesita que alguien cuide a su hija y nosotros somos los únicos así que ahora tengo una hija nueva o algo así (dice mientras se pone la chaqueta) usted queda a cargo Visroy.

(Cuando mcfist llega a la estación de aviones ve a Marci sentada en un banco llorando)

Mcfist: que pasa mi magdalena?

Marci: es… que m-mi he-hermana a muerto y yo la quería mucho.

Mcfist: no llores Marci querida nosotros cuidaremos a su pequeña hija como si fuera nuestra ¿okay?

Marci: si… puesto a que no tardara mucho más en llegar mi ella es. (Marci le muestra una foto de la adolecente a mcfist es pelirroja, alta, pálida, tenía una falda blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla, unas botas color café y ojos color verde)

Mcfist: esa será nuestra hijastra? Es muy linda siempre quise tener una hija.. la cuidare como si fuera mía querida lo prometo.

Marci: muchas gracias querido…. Mira ahí viene!

Hola tía Marci! (ella va corriendo donde su tía y la abrasa muy fuerte)

Marci: oo.. Querida estabas llorando?

Solo un poco no te preocupes tía, él es mcfist creador de todo lo bruce del mundo?! (Pregunto con mucho entusiasmo)

Mcfist: si yo soy Hannibal mcfist y soy tu nuevo padrastro dame un abraso! (ella corre hacia él y le da un abraso) cómo te llamas querida?

Me llamo Tamara olivares. Y me gustan mucho las cosas relacionadas con monstruos y peleas

Bash: Tamara es un nombre muy largo nueva hermana que tal Tami?

Tami: si yo creo que es un buen apodo

Marci: si yo también creo que es buen apodo

Mcfist: muy bien querida quieres que vallamos a ver cómo quieres que sea tu habitación?

Tami: no será muy exigente de mi parte?

Mcfist: no hay problema querida Tami! Soy mcfist el multimillonario que fundo esta ciudad! Una habitación no es mayor!

Tami: gracias papi! (ella abrasa a mcfist)

Mcfist: no hay que (mcfist también la abrasa)

Bash: si vamos a hacer la habitación para mi hermanita! Vamos mc-torpe!

Marci: bashford no se le dice así a mcfist!

Bash: si mami

Tami: que estamos esperando? Vamos! (Ella saca su equipaje que pesa mucho)

Bash: te echo una mano hermanita?

Tami: si no es mucho pedir?

(Bash toma con facilidad los equipajes pesados como si no fueran nada y Tami queda con un equipaje liviano)

Tami: gracias hermano mayor te admiro!

Bash: no hay de que hermanita (él dice dulcemente y le revuelve el pelo)

Marci: o que bueno que nuestros 2 hijitos se llevan bien querido!

Mcfist: si mi terroncito de azúcar. Ahora vamos a ver la nueva habitación de nuestra nueva hija.

(llegan al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto estacionado y suben y se van a la ferretería, en el camino Tami no hablo nada porque estaba pegada en la ventana mirando a su alrededor. En la ferretería, Marci encuentra pintura rosa)

Marci: que te parece esta pintura Tami?

Tami: esta linda pero.. Que te parece esta? (ella le muestra una pintura color lila claro)

Marci: muy linda! Ahora veamos la cama! Que tal esa? (ella le muestra una cama litera con la cama arriba y un escritorio abajo)

Tami: perfecta! Que tal esa lámpara? (señalo una lámpara color rosa con forma de flor) es muy linda!

Marci: si tienes razón! Muy linda!

Mcfist: y tu bash quieres algo para tu habitación mientras estamos aquí?

Bash: si quiero… esa manta! (bash señalo una manta color azul marino)

Mcfist: mi nueva hijastra es como 10 veces mejor que bash en todos los sentidos y es mucho más tierna la voy a tratar como si fuera mi propia hija (pensó mcfist)

() () ()

Entonces Sandy! Es Randy "lettie corrigió" lo mismo! Usted Andy tiene novia?

Randy: si!

Heidi: y usted es el ninja?

Randy: no, yo no soy el ninja Heidi

Heidi: admite que usted es el ninja Andy!

Randy: suspira. YO-NO-SOY-EL-NINJA-COMPRENDES?

Heidi: como saber Sandy! Yo lo vi quitándose la máscara como es eso posible?

Randy: a esa mascara me la presto el ninja de norrisville no es cool? (Randy mintió) si se cree esto ella es boba Randy pensó

Heidi: m.. tal vez es eso posible. Entonces Sandy… quien es el ninja?

Randy: tú crees que yo te voy a decir quién es el ninja? Que no a revelado su identidad por siglos y se lo diré a una chica chismosa que tiene un programa en línea y que puede decírselo a todos? Pues no te lo diré! (dicho eso Randy se va indignado)

Lettie: yo tampoco se (ella se encoje de hombros) no se (también se va) hey Randy!

Randy: qué?

Lettie: trajiste tu traje de baño?

Randy: si, iremos a la playa! Cierto?

Lettie: respecto a eso.. mi mama dijo que también debía ir mi hermana (lettie pone una cara de pena) ella deberá ir porque mama dice necesitamos estrechar nuestros lasos de hermana y hermanastra aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre

Randy: (gruñe) que terrible! Esa chica hace mi vida imposible! (lettie pone su mano en el hombro de Randy)

Lettie: también hace mi vida imposible! (los 2 ríen)

Randy: una pregunta lettie.

Lettie: si cual?

Randy: porque cuando yo la lleve al hospital pesaba tan poco? Y porque usted me levanto con su ectoplasma cuando havia gente?

Lettie: bueno primero, yo peso muy poco porque al ser mitad fantasma peso menos de la mitad porque los fantasmas están echos de ectoplasma cierto?

Randy: si

Lettie: entonces al ser mitad ectoplasma peso menos de la mitad, y 2, te levante porque… no se solo.. Pensé que sería divertido.

Randy: si, si fue divertido. Otra pregunta, usted puede levantar cosas pesadas? Pero así muy pesadas así como… un buldócer?

Lettie: no, pero puedo echarle a un buldócer mi ectoplasma y hacerlo volar como si pesara 1 kilo cuando pesa 10 toneladas eso es bruce!

Randy: enséñame a hacer eso algún día! A cierto yo no soy mitad fantasma!

(ringg timbre para entrar a clase)

Lettie: si soy mitad fantasma que tiene de malo?

Randy: yo nunca dije eso! (caminan a la clase donde nomi sigue meditando)

Randy: (va por detrás de nomi para tratar de asustarla ya que ella seguía meditando con los ojos cerrados)

Nomi: ni se te ocurra cunningham!

Randy: yo solamente iba a… como lo supiste?

Nomi: crees que soy tonta? (abriendo perezosamente un ojo)

Randy: meditaste todo el recreo?!

Nomi: que cree usted?

Randy: em… ni idea!

Lettie: Randy, si…

Slimovits: alumnos de norrisville alta quiero que salgan todos al patio enseguida! (grito por su altavoz)

Randy: ay ahora qué?

() () ()

Bueno Ruby me encanto, fascino pasar el rato contigo y hay que ir afuera no sé por qué pero hay que ir afuera

() () ()

Howard: bro me caes bien

Billy: lo mismo digo Howard, lo mismo digo tienes buen gusto ahora hay que ir afuera!

() () ()

Usted viene nomi? Pregunto Randy.

(Nomi termina su meditación)

Nomi: ya que medite bastante vamos.

(Todos van afuera a ver lo que sucede)

Slimovits: alumnos y alumnas de la secundaria norrisville alta hoy queremos dar un adelanto exclusivo del baile de primavera se celebrara la próxima semana empezando a las 8:00 y terminando a las 12:00 los que quieran colaborar vengan acá. (Nadie se ofrece) y los que vienen tendrán el voto de los profesores para que sean rey y reina del baile. (Casi todos se ofrecen)

Lettie: yo quiero!

Slimovits: muy bien señorita navarro pase adelante a dar ideas por favor.

Lettie: podemos tener un dj de música alocada, una pista de baile, una bola de espejos de colores, bebidas y botos! (Grito por el altavoz de Slimovits)

(wow! Gritaron todos: lettie, lettie, lettie…)

QUE PASA NORRISVILLE ALTA! SOY YAMILETT Y YO VOY A PREPARAR LA FIESTA DEL BAILE DE PRIMAVERA! (Todos empezaron a aplaudir a lettie y gritar: reina del baile lettie, reina del baile lettie!)

GENTE DE NORRISVILLE! NO SE LES OLVIDE VOTAR POR UN REY DEL BAILE NORRISVILLE ALTA! AHORA, QUIEN QUIERE DAR MAS IDEAS PARA EL BAILE? (nadie responde) VAMOS GENTE DE NORRISVILLE, TODAS LAS IDEAS SERAN VALORADAS!

Yo tengo una propuesta! (Todos miran a una chica que tiene el pelo color verde-café un vestido celeste calcetines blancos y zapatitos negros. Se llama Dafne)

CUAL ES TU PROPUESTA? JOVEN

Nosotros podríamos hacer juegos para los que llevan pareja como… la botellita a ciegas. WOW ESA ES MUY BUENA IDEA LUEGO HAREMOS VOTOS PARA VER QUE IDEAS QUEDAN Y CUALES SE VAN! (grita lettie por el altavoz) ALGUNA OTRA IDEA CHICOS?

Yo tengo una idea! Grita Teresa.

CUAL ES TU IDEA TERESA?

Qué tal si honoramos al ninja de norrisville que nos a protegido durante años y nunca lo hemos ayudado a el!

WOW ESA ES UNA EXELENTE IDEA TERESA! (grita por el altavoz) QUIEN APOLLA ESA IDEA GENTE DE NORRISVILLE? (Todos gritan: yo!) MUY BIEN CHICOS A TODOS LES GUSTA ESA IDEA? (siiiiii todos gritan) A QUIEN LE GUSTARIA QUE BENGA EL NINJA PORQUE A MI SI! (Todos se vuelven locos: yo quiero que venga en ninja! El ninja es lo máximo!) ALGUIEN DE USTEDES CONOCE A LA NINJETTE?!

Quieres decir la mujer ninja? Pregunto teresa

Si esa misma! Dijo lettie.

PORQUE NO LE HACEMOS UN HONORARIO A ELLA TAMBIÉN? VAMOS CHICOS ELLA ES NUEVA PERO ES UNA BUENA AMIGA DEL NINJA!

Um.. Amiga del ninja. Murmuro Heidi.

SI LA MEJOR! (le grito lettie a Heidi por el altavoz)

QUIEREN HACERLE UN HONORARIO A LA NINJETTE GENTE DE NORRISVILLE?!

(SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GRITARON TODOS)

AGAMOSLE UN HONORARIO A LOS PROTECTORES DE NORRISVILLE ALTA! (grita con mas fuerza)

(YEAHHHHHHHH gritan to-dos) lettie, lettie, lettie, lettie!

Randy: se a echo popular!

Howard: sip bro ella se a echo popular!

Nomi: m…

Billy: BRUCE, LETTIE!

Ruby: usted puede lettie!

Spencer: wow ese baile se oye bien!

Randy: Howard, bro eso del ninja va a ser un problema!

Nomi: ya lo creo

Randy: ella es un poco alocada pero es muy, muy linda (Randy pone cara de idiota mirándola)

Howard: (ríe) cunningham eres un cabeza hueca! Solo mira tu cara! (Randy le da un codazo a Howard)

Randy: usted no sabe que es que te guste alguien!

Howard: tiene razón cunningham pero, yo soy un galán y los galanes nunca se enamoran cunningham (Randy le da una mirada de muerte a Howard)

Lettie: MUY BIEN CHICOS NO SE LES OLVIDE VOTAR! (Grita por el altavoz) (Lettie va y le pasa el altavoz a Slimovits)

Slimovits: espera lettie! Ven! (lettie se acerca) lettie usted quiere patrocinar nuestro baile? Tu animas muy bien!

Lettie: yo.. no.. Sabría.. Que decir

Slimovits: vamos lettie eres la mejor animadora de todos yo creo que incluso mejor que Heidi

Lettie: yo no quiero ser como Heidi! Sin ofender a Heidi pero ella es muy chismosa!

Slimovits: lettie, usted es perfecta para hacer esto confié en mi

Lettie: no se tendría que preguntarle al público no a mi

Director: en ese caso (el grita por el altavoz) ALGUIEN QUIERE A LETTIE PARA ANIMADORA DEL BAILE?!

(Todos gritan: lettie, lettie, lettie, lettie! Siii!)

Director: el público a hablado lettie!

Lettie: está bien yo seré la PATROCINADORA DEL BAILE GENTE DE NORRISVILLE! (grita por el altavoz)

(wuuujuuu)

Donde se hacen los votos? Pregunto una vos.

Director donde se hacen los votos? Los votos se harán en el gimnasio a las 12:00 ustedes van a postular algunas actividades allí y los que van a controlar los votos serán lettie y Randy! Así que postulen a las 12:00 y voten a las 1:00 se tendrán todos los datos y juegos a las 2:00.

Randy y lettie: QUE?!

Lettie: pero porque yo?

Randy: porque?

(ringgggggg sonó la campana y todos se van)

Lettie: pero director ya son las 12:00!

Director: entonces le aconsejo que valla ahora si no quiere detención!

Lettie: y donde se supone que voy a sacar la caja para votos y los papeles?

Director: aquí los tengo! (el director Slimovits saca una caja grande con todas las cosas necesarias dentro) toma aquí están todas las cosas que necesitaras si tienes dudas no me llames!

Lettie: (baja las escaleras donde esta Randy parado) bueno Randy supongo que tendremos que controlar los votos (se encoje de hombros)

Randy: al menos lo hare contigo lettie (él sonríe un poco)

Nomi: sigo aquí…

Randy: lo siento (dice con sarcasmo)

Nomi: no-me-faltes el respeto! Acaso yo lo hago?

Randy: no, pero..

Nomi: pero qué?

Randy: nada!

Lettie: vamos Randy hay que ir a controlar los votos (dice mostrándole la caja a Randy)

Randy: si tienes razón hay que ir. (Randy se va de allí con lettie con enojo en su rostro por nomi)

Punto de vista de nomi

o.. no es lo que temía Randy no me hará caso y.. No le tomara atención a ser el ninja de una manera u otra debo separarlos y pronto!

**Que pasara luego? Logrará nomi separar a Randy y lettie? Vean en los siguientes capítulos**

**Comentarios y opiniones serán valoradas e ideas para demás capítulos también.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo9: a la playa?

(Randy y lettie llegaron al gimnasio y pusieron todas las cosas en la mesa)

Lettie: bueno Randy aquí tendremos que estar 2 estúpidas horas asiendo estúpidos votos! (ella se echa en la mesa)

Randy: al menos no hay gente (pero al decir eso llega un montón de gente al puesto del gimnasio)

Lettie: bueno creo que esa revelación fue un poco más de lo que esperaba

Randy: prepárate aquí vienen!

Yo quiero votar, no yo quiero votar primero!

Lettie: todos tendrán oportunidad para postular sus ideas! Pero por favor cálmense!

Randy: A VER, TODOS LOS QUE QUIEREN POSTULAR SUS IDEAS QUEDENSE AQUÍ, LOS QUE QUIEREN VOTAR, SE VAN PORQUE LOS VOTOS COMIENSAN EL 1 HORA! (Grita por el altavoz) (Pero solamente se van unas 10 personas de 100)

Lettie: o ow. Creo que todas estas personas quieren votar Randy!

Randy: si todos quieren dar sus ideas. MUY BIEN CHICOS UNA FILA AQUÍ CONMIGO Y CHICAS UNA FILA CON ELLA (grita por el altavoz)

(Todo se calmó un poco con una fila de chicos y chicas)

Lettie: MUY BIEN EMPECEMOS!

(Una hora después las cosas se calmaron y Randy y lettie estaban exhaustos)

Randy: estoy exhausto!

Lettie: yo también y eso que soy mitad fantasma! Pero lo peor es que ahora bien los votos!

Randy: para ver los juegos que se realizarán la próxima semana?

Lettie: exacto! Y quien crees que van a ser elegidos para la mejor pareja?

Randy: quién?

Lettie: nosotros!

Randy: a… cool! Nosotros como la mejor paraje de norrisville alta! Populares!

Lettie: ya lo creo amigo!

Randy: espera usted dijo amigo?

Lettie: si? Pero no importa nos luciremos en el baile! Será cool! Usted recuerda como nos enamoramos?

Randy: como olvidarlo! Recuerdo cuando fuimos al hospital y… como está tu mano?

Lettie: sé que esto sería una locura pero.. Siento que ya se curó!

Randy: m.. si te creo lettie

Lettie: m.. creo que voy a tratar de quitarla.

Randy: ten cuidado… se me ocurre una mejor idea. Porque no mejor se hace fantasma y se lo quita temporalmente?

Lettie: m.. buena idea! Voy a tratar. (Ella hace si brazo invisible y se quita el yeso)

Randy: te duele? Como puede solamente hacer su brazo invisible? El cool

Lettie: bueno esto lleva practica y no me duele nada (empieza a mover su brazo) no duele nada Randy es asombrosamente rápida esta curación! Se curó como 20 veces más rápido! Solo pasaron 2 días!

Randy: bueno si, eso fue asombrosamente rápido! Pero tenga cuidado lettie no se deje llevar

Lettie: creo que el ectoplasma sello mis huesos

Randy: m.. tal vez pero aun así debería ponérselo

Lettie: es incómodo mira (lettie le pone el yeso a Randy haciendo a Randy invisible)

Randy: em… lettie este yeso es rosa! Y me queda apretado

Lettie: está bien, está bien (lettie le saca el yeso a Randy)

Randy: además yo no tengo la mano rota

Lettie: yo tampoco! (los 2 ríen)

Randy: ow.. creo que ahí viene más gente prepárate! Pero debemos organizar estos votos! Debemos ver que actividades están más repetidas y cuales no okay?

Lettie: okay.. Muy bien esta dice… honorario al ninja.. Esta dice honorario al ninja.. y esta honorario al ninja. Okay todas las chicas quieren un honorario al ninja veamos.. Esta otra dice.. Juegos románticos.. Las chicas lo tienen todo planeado.

Randy: muy bien los chicos quieren… honorario a la ninjette.. Honorario a la ninjette… honorario a la ninjette y… que venga ella el gran día? Extraño.. Dudo mucho que ella venga la gran noche.

Lettie: seguro? Yo dudo mucho que el ninja venga la gran noche también

Randy: estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Lettie: tenemos que ir!

Randy: ya lo creo! Pero sin que nos vean!

Lettie: porque? Tal vez podríamos solamente ir a dar las gracias y luego volver! Es buena idea!

Randy: sí.. tal vez, tal vez! Muy bien esta otra dice… que deberíamos… elegir a la reina y el rey del baile.. Con votos!

Lettie: esa es buena idea! Al fin un chico que le gustan estas cosas! Y esta dice… que deberíamos hacer juegos para los que llevan una pareja… el juego 7 minutos en el cielo

Randy: de que trata ese juego?

Lettie: tienes que encerrar 2 personas en un armario y no las debes escuchar porque ellas están en el cielo, deben estar 7 minutos encerrados los 2 solos! Me gusta ese juego! Aunque ese juego debe ser echo con personas al azar no puedes estar con tu pareja en el armario debe ser cualquier otra persona… me sigue gustando!

Randy: ósea que.. yo no poder entrar con usted?

Lettie: m.. de cierta manera.. no, no podrá entrar conmigo pero… confié en mi yo confió en usted! (lettie le da una sonrisa a Randy y luego le da un beso en la mejilla y abrasa a Randy) gracias Randy! Te quiero mucho!

Randy: no se preocupe lettie yo nunca la dejaría. Pero… yo la quiero más!

Lettie: veamos! (ella empieza a generar en su mano fuego color rosa magenta)

Randy: ya no estoy muy seguro. (Randy pone su mano con la de lettie) me quema un poco.

Lettie: quien gusta mas ahora Randy?

Randy: tu, tu ahaaaaaaa! me quemo!

Lettie: og lo siento Randy creo que mi teoría fue fallida! Déjame ayudarte! (Lettie congela sus manos para aliviar la mano de Randy)

Randy: what the juice? Como hiciste eso? Congelaste tu mano?

Lettie: si congele mi mano pero puedo hacer más que eso! También puedo curar! Ven Randy toma mis manos!

Randy: enserio puedes curar?

Lettie: no se la verdad.. solo quería tomar tu mano

Randy: (tira una pequeña sonrisa) hey como que no sabes?

Lettie: bueno he investigado y e oído que los mitad fantasma pueden curar!

Randy: eso es asombroso! Y que más has oído hablar?

Lettie: también e oído hablar que sobrevivir 1 mes sin comer nada y… que pueden vivir un poco más que los humanos y eso es el queso! También vi en internet que tenemos como un 6 sentido!

Randy: cual sería ese sentido?

Lettie: creo que sería… el de la percepción de cosas malas que van a pasar. Hablando de eso porque nadie a quedado apestado por el brujo o algunos monstruos?

Randy: fácil hoy es miércoles y los miércoles ninguno de ellos ataca es como un día festivo para ellos. Y… me puedes explicar cómo te hiciste el ninjette? O como se hiso fantasma?

Lettie: bueno.. Cuando me hice fantasma te dije que mcfist intento matarme pero fracaso.. Muy bien…. Cuando yo tenía 10… estaba en el parque con Billy feliz de la vida cuando llego mcfist diciendo: quien quiera ser famoso más allá de lo que se imagina! Venga a ensayar acá! Entonces yo fui pero.. Era una trampa! Me encerraron en una jaula sombría y oscura donde solo podía ver cosas horribles como esqueletos y otras cosas terribles .. y luego llego mcfist y Visroy.. Ellos pensaban que yo savia quien era el ninja… idiotas.. yo no savia quien era el ninja.. Entonces.. Ellos confundieron un arma mortal con una máquina de ectoplasma para fantasmas.. Entonces las 2 armas se parecían mucho y como ellos son idiotas me tiraron una bola gigante de ectoplasma y desgraciadamente yo la absorbí toda y como era tanta! Me convertí en mitad fantasma y por eso es muy importante para mi tener toda esa ectoplasma pero lo extraño es que la ectoplasma nunca volvió a salir es como si yo hubiera estado destinada a ser fantasma es extraño! Pero fue genial. Bueno cuando ya me echaron la ectoplasma yo casi muero! Y el idiota de mcfist no hiso nada más que mirar y reír. Y Visroy se empezaba a arrepentir. Pero nunca se arrepintió. Fue lo peor pero, cuando todo parecía perdido llego, mi última salvación, una ninjette! Ella llego a salvarme justo cuando yo iba a morir todos los días agradezco que ella me hubiera salvado

Randy: eso es terrible! Mcfist es peor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado nunca!

Lettie: si bueno el problema inicio cuando la ninjette me llevo a casa… mi mama estaba desesperada no savia como ayudarme… pero

Randy: pero?

Lettie: pero… cuando llegue a casa la ninjette me ayudo con una especie de curación... Y .. Me sentí mejor.. Pero no podía controlar mis poderes y eso fue un inconveniente.. Ya que tuve que estar como un mes entrando a usarlos estuve prácticamente todas las vacaciones de verano aprendiendo a volar, controlar el ectoplasma, aprender a tirar ectoplasma caliente como el fuego, asiéndome invisible o hacer invisibles otras cosas y controlar las cosas a las que les he echado ectoplasma .

Randy: y como te congelaste la mano?

Lettie: ni idea creo que fue un acto sobreprotector

Randy: tu mama sabe que eres mitad fantasma?

Lettie: si, pero mi hermana no sabe!

Randy: quiere decir que la puedes asustar sin que ella sepa que eres tu?

Lettie: (ríe) si esa es la mejor parte!

Randy: y tu mama sabe que yo sé que eres fantasma?

Lettie: sip.

Randy: y ella sabe que yo soy el ninja?

Lettie: creo que se dio cuenta pero yo no le dije se dio cuanta sola!

Randy: (suspira) trata de convencerla de que no soy! No debe saberlo nadie, sé que Howard lo sabe pero fue mi error el no debería saberlo!

Lettie: y mi hermana?

Randy: ella ya no tiene vuelta atrás es muy bruta! Sin ofender lettie pero trata de robarme

Lettie: si vamos solo terminemos esto para ir a la playa!

Randy: si

(Fuera de la escuela después de clases)

Spencer: RANDYYYY! VEN ACÁ! AYUDAME!

Randy: cálmate.. Que paso?

Spencer: no puedo ir a la playa bro! Quiero estar con su prima en mi casa mostrándole los videos de terror.

Randy: trátela bien es mi prima yo iré con Billy, Howard y lettie. Okay?

Spencer: gracias bro

Randy: si… no me lo pidas de nuevo

Spencer: okay! Rubyyy! Si podemos ir!

Ruby: excelente (dice acercándose) gracias primo! (le da un abraso a Randy)

Randy: Ruby

Ruby: qué?

Randy: me estas aplastando

Ruby: o lo siento Randy

() () ()

Tío mcfist! Cuando puedo ir a la escuela? (pregunta Tami)

Mcfist: cuando quieras caramelo! Si quieres puedes ir mañana en la mañana a la secundaria norrisville! A qué grado debe ir usted querida?

Tami: debo ir al grado noveno tío mcfist me encantaría ir! Sería muy cool!

Mcfist: claro que si caramelito! En especial si ya hemos terminado su habitación! Querida quieres ir a verla?

Tami: claro tío mcfist!

Mcfist: Tami solo dime papi

Tami: claro tío es que eso me recuerda a mi antiguo papá, el murió cuando yo tenía 5 años y.. No lo recuerdo bien pero tengo una foto del mira (ella le muestra una foto de su papá)

Mcfist: o… ya veo pero caramelito usted me puede llamar como usted quiera

Tami: pero no importa lo puedo llamar solamente tío si no le importa.

Mcfist: claro que no me importa. Pero… como murió su padre?

Tami: la verdad no sé cómo murió solo sé que mama savia como murió…. Pero ella me dijo que él no estaba muerto.

() () ()

(de vuelta en la escuela)

Lettie: Randy usted está listo para ir a la playa?

Randy: si estoy listo tengo el traje de baño puesto y usted?

Lettie: no pero… puedo ir a casa volando cambiarme la ropa tratar de evitar a mi hermana para que no venga y volver lista ¿okay?

Randy: claro lettie esto será épico!

Billy: yo estoy listo! Si quieres te acompaño lettie?

Lettie: Billy, voy a ir a ponerme el traje de baño nada más! (lettie se va volando rápidamente) (luego llega Howard)

Howard: que pasa? Estas listo para ir a la playa?

Randy: por supuesto que sí! Estoy súper listo como ves! Bro. Llevo una pelota de playa! Espera! Nomi ven! (nomi va donde esta Randy)

Nomi: que pasa Randy?

Randy: no se si es buena idea que usted valla sola a mi casa, porque mama y mi hermana dudarían. Quiere acompañarnos?

Nomi: (suspira) agh, está bien, adonde?

Randy: a la playa!

Nomi: que es la playa?

Howard: no sabes que es la playa?!

Nomi: no?

Randy: ya lo vera! Es un mar gigante de agua salda donde van muchas chicas con bikini!

Nomi: bikini? (levanta una ceja)

Howard: si las chicas se ponen un bikini tapando solamente 2 partes de su cuerpo (Howard babea)

Randy: amigo, eso está mal! Nosotros vamos a divertirnos no a conocer chicas!

Howard: usted tiene una chica, yo no tengo una chica seamos justos!

Nomi: todavía no entiendo bien eso de las chicas y de la diversión y de los bikinis pero.. Supongo que está bien.

Randy: por cierto, allá hace mucho calor! Usted tendrá que…

Nomi: tendré que?

Randy: ponerse un bikini.

Nomi: yo no hare eso!

Randy: entonces considérese frita del calor

Nomi: no creo tener problema con el calor ya que alguien (nomi mira a Randy) me a dejado mucho tiempo al sol!

Randy: ops! Lo siento

Howard: que quiere decir con eso?

Randy: no es de importancia ahora Howard

(de repente llega lettie)

Lettie: quicos están listos? (lettie llevaba unos shorts rosa flúor y un bikini rosa flúor unos lentes de sol rosas y una tabla de surf blanca y rosa que decía lettie con letras rojas que resaltaban) (Randy mira con grandes ojos a lettie)

Nomi: eso es un bikini?

Howard: si eso es un bikini

Nomi: ahora estoy más que convencida de que no lo voy a usar

Randy: te ves muy linda lettie!

Lettie: gracias Randy! Y… porque no quieres usar uno?

Nomi: es muy inapropiado

Lettie: te dará mucho calor en la playa si quieres te presto uno que tengo en casa. O no?

Nomi: creo que en otra ocasión lettie lo único que podría usar son los pantalones cortos

Howard: enserio?

Nomi: eso creo

Lettie: ya vuelvo! Randy cuídame mi tabla gracias (lettie va a su casa a buscar pantalones cortos)

Howard: adonde fue?

Randy: creo que fue buscarle shorts a nomi

Howard: wuju le ban a poner shorts a usted nomi!

Nomi: (se pone un poco roja) lo que sea

(luego llega lettie)

Lettie: toma nomi he traído unos shorts y… un bikini parte de arriba por si usted cambia de opinión

Nomi: no creo cambiar de opinión pero ya que (ella toma unos shorts color rojo y la parte de arriba del bikini que es color morado como el cabello de Randy)

Randy: lettie usted se ve muy bien!

Lettie: que alago Randy! Gracias! Mejor vamos a la playa! (los 4 se van a la playa)

(Cuando llegan a la playa)

Howard: cuando se va poner el traje nomi?

Nomi: (le da un codazo a Howard) en dónde?

Howard: allá en esos baños ten cuidado nosotros nos cambiamos en casa porque esos baños huelen muy mal!

Randy: Howard! Cállate!

Billy: m.. yo voy a ir a asustar algunas chicas chao! (nomi roda los ojos y entra al baño)

Lettie: em… bloqueador! No se quiere quemar, no Randy?

Randy: si dame un poco.

Howard: yo también quiero un poco (Howard y Randy se untan bloqueador) (luego sale nomi con todo cambiado)

Randy: wow! Solo te demoraste como 5 segundos!

Nomi: nah. Hubiera sido más rápidos si el espacio no fuera tan pequeño y… como me veo?

Howard: excelente! (nomi se pone la chaqueta que Billy le paso y saca la ropa que Randy le presto)

Lettie: porque se pone la chaqueta?

Nomi: no quiero que Billy haga algo estúpido mientras no lo veo

Randy: em… nomi usted se tiene que poner bloqueador o de lo contrario se quemara.

Nomi: usted parece preocuparse mucho Randy (levanta una ceja con aburrimiento)

Randy: y…. nomi… para ir a la playa debe quitarse los zapatos

Nomi: okay? (ella se sienta y se quita los zapatos y los calcetines) listo

Randy: (le pasa a nomi el bloqueador) échese esto es para no quemarse.

Nomi: um… gracias Randy

Lettie: vamos Randy! A surfear!

Randy: nomi usted quiere conocer el mar?

Nomi: claro!

Randy: cierra los ojos

Nomi: solo vamos

Randy: si eso creo solo contempla!

Nomi: wow es asombroso! Es gigante y se ve tan, tan…

Randy: fría?

Nomi: si fría y…

Randy: salada?

Nomi: no se ve tan… turbulenta!

Howard: vamos a ir o no? Yo me voy! (Howard se va al mar)

Randy: si yo también me voy, deja tus cosas ahí nomi! (Randy se va corriendo a la playa y deja sus cosas en donde Howard y lettie la habían dejado lo único que deja es una toalla roja y su mochila en donde estaba su máscara)

Nomi: no creo meterme al agua pero de ver divertido hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto (pensó en su mente) pero será más rato (nomi se sienta debajo de la sombrilla en donde estaban sus cosas y medita) hace calor!

Randy: (llega corriendo del agua muy mojado con su traje de baño) nomi! (llega jadeando) ven… el.. Agua esta.. Turbulenta y bruce! Sabes nadar?

Nomi: por supuesto

Randy: ven acá es muy divertido!

Nomi: (levanta una ceja) está bien pero un rato (ella camina asía el mar)

Lettie: wow no savia que iba a venir nomi (dice lettie mientras monta una ola con su tabla de surf y Billy lo ayuda)

Billy: hey nomi venga acá a montar olas! (pero nomi no lo oye porque no traía la chaqueta para que no se mojara)

Howard: debo decir cunningham que su amiga se ve muy bien con traje de baño (Howard le levanta las cejas a nomi)

Nomi: (ella se va al agua) hay! Esta terriblemente fría!

Lettie: se acostumbrara! (lettie se dirige en donde esta nomi con su tabla) le quedo bien el traje de baño?

Nomi: si y..

Lettie: quieres surfear?

Nomi: no creo que sea buena idea.

Billy: vamos nomi! (Billy toma a nomi y la pone en la tabla y va para la ola)

Nomi: que rayos?! Suéltame!

Billy: vamos tienes buen equilibrio!

Randy: o ow!

Nomi: billyyy!

Billy: mantiene bien el equilibro!

Nomi: (gruñe) bájame! Randy!

Lettie: ya voy nomi! (lettie se hace invisible y atrapa a nomi antes de caer al agua)

Nomi: gracias lettie, no gracias a ti Billy sé que estás ahí pero no te veo

Randy: wow lettie buenos reflejos! (Randy choca los 5 con lettie)

Lettie: no estuvo nada mal pero.. Nomi ya no va a querer meterse de nuevo por culpa de Billy!

Howard: ha ha ha! Alguien a sido manipulado por Billy!

Nomi: (le da una bofetada a Howard)

Randy: ay porque?

Howard: ouch! Porque me a pegado! No sabe apreciar las bromas?

Nomi: di gracias por no haber echo algo peor

Lettie: al menos no se mojó entera. No?

Nomi: (roda los ojos) esa agua es salada?

Randy: si es agua del mar y esa agua no se puede beber! Vamos nomi venga de nuevo nosotros vigilaremos a Billy

Nomi: pero no me subiré a la tabla esa. Okay?

Lettie: okay! (lettie se va con nomi y billy)

Howard: (le susurra a Randy) hey amigo porque su amiga es tan casca rabias?

Randy: es una larga historia como de 800 años!

Howard: o ya veo su libro le trajo una chica para que la vigile mientras no está con el?

Randy: (se pone la mano en la cara en señal de frustración) Howard ella es el libro

Howard: es impresionante! Bro sabes los que significa?

Randy: que mi vida social ahora esta arruinada? Y además tengo que ocultar un nuevo secreto?

Howard: además de eso también te puede enseñar unos movimientos muy bruce y… patearle el trasero a todos en la escuela!

Randy: Howard es lo mismo a que si fuera el libro solo que literalmente ella tiene 800 años y parece como si tuviera 15 o 16

Howard: si pero… m… no, no tiene nada de bueno si lo pones así

Randy: mejor vallamos a nadar Howard en una hora nos tenemos que devolver y también…. En bueno ver que la nomicon se divierte o algo así

(Randy y Howard van las olas donde estaban nomi, tratando de nadar entre las olas. Lettie, andando en su tabla de surfear y Billy empujando a lettie en su tabla)

Randy: nomi, usted está nadando?

Nomi: (se pone un poco roja) algo así? Pero esta fría

Randy: se divierte?

Nomi: m… no. Pero es una experiencia interesante

Randy: que bueno que sea una experiencia interesante! Y eso es divertirse!

Nomi: nunca me divertí tanto la verdad cuando me presente con los demás ninja que fue unas cuantas veces, ellos nunca se interesaron en mi bienestar es raro

Randy: eso se llama estar agradecido

Nomi: lo que sea. Usted valla a divertirse yo voy a ir a secarme o algo así tengo arena por todos lados

Randy: si luego le enseñare a darse un baño para quitarse la arena del cabello porque tiene su cabello lleno de arena! (Randy se ahogó en una risa) ha ha ha!

Nomi: usted también tiene arena en la cabeza alumno

Randy: en dónde?

Nomi ahí! (nomi llena su mano con arena y lo echa en el cabello de Randy ella hace una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro)

Randy: agh! Usted me hiso una broma! Es impresionante! Nunca crei que tendría sentido del humor noritsu Nine!

Nomi: (se borra la sonrisa de su rostro) eso es una broma? Eso es diversión? Hace tiempo que no me divertía!

Randy: desde cuándo?

Nomi: (empieza a pensar) desde… 1213 mas o menos

Randy: (ensancha sus ojos muy grandes) DESDE 1213! Y desde cuando usted no come?!

Nomi: em… 1613 más o menos ese fue el mejor ninja después de usted Randy.

Randy: cuando lleguemos a casa usted va a comer lo que sea que allá y no es pregunta nomi!

Nomi: no lo necesito Randy, usted es mi alumno y no le puedo pedir eso

Randy: yo soy su alumno y usted no me estaba pidiendo nada yo le estaba pidiendo que comiera algo porque lo necesita!

Nomi: em… está bien pero con la condición que mañana vallamos al bosque y entrenemos porque presiento que abra algo grande que está planeando el hechicero. Comprendes?

Randy: si te comprendo creo, algo como qué?

Nomi: solo percibo las cosas. Si supiera estaría haciendo algo más importante ahora

Randy: bueno y… desde cuando usted no… va al baño?

Nomi: m… desde… 1213

Randy: que usted no va al baño desde 1213?! Estoy seguro de que le urge ir!

Nomi: (suspira) Randy yo Salí del libro por una razón y es para entrenarte no para pasar el rato espero que entiendas

Randy: pero quien dijo que teníamos que pasar todo el rato enseñándote, tan solo tenemos que pasar un rato en la noche y luego en la mañana

Nomi: está bien Randy pero lo acabas de prometer mañana en la mañana

Randy: mañana hay escuela nomi puede ser mañana en la salida?

Nomi: agh está bien pero.. Te acompañare a la escuela quieras o no. tratare de ser… una profesora! Si esto será pan comido

Randy: no creo que sea tan pan comido, el profesor Slimovits es muy exigente con las nuevas profesoras aunque nos falta profesor de educación física lo despidieron porque estaba loco larga historia

Nomi: perfecto seré profesora de educación física pan comido!

Randy: necesitas una lista de lo que puedes hacer con los niños… que si tienes experiencia con niños

Nomi: como consigo eso?

Randy: no lo sé pero si usted tan solo le dice al director que lo hará gratis la dejara que entre sin problemas el solo quiere economizar para su auto, solo piensa en él.

Nomi: que mala persona, pero con tal que entre está bien para mi

Randy: recuerda que en educación física solo tienes que hacer que los niños suden no que se maten porque ellos no son el ninja solo puedes hacerlo conmigo no con ellos

Nomi: muy bien hare que los niños suden como bebes pero tiene que ser un entrenamiento? O solo tengo que hacerlos correr por todos lados para que suden?

Randy: mira nomi tienes que hacer juegos divertidos para que nosotros sudemos dependiendo de la edad. Si son de grado bajo como d se les hace juegos como la pinta quemados futbol cosas como esas

Nomi: (levanta una ceja sin entender) como quemados? Pinta? Futbol? Eso no existía cuando yo vivía

Randy: ósea cuando tu vivías?

Nomi: (suspira) alumno, yo no estoy viva yo… mi cuerpo está muerto y esta es mi alma que se transformó en humano. Comprendes?

Randy: quieres decir que su espíritu se a convertido en humano temporalmente?

Nomi: si!

Randy: y… no existía antes esos juegos?

Nomi: no, antes solo existía el entrenamiento duro nada mas y la innecesaria enseñanza de nuestros fundadores (dijo con orgullo)

Randy: haber… quien fundo la máscara?

Nomi: yo la funde Randy, acaso no tomaste atención cuando te lo explique, cuando el tengu tomo posesión del cuerpo que Howard?

Randy: Ahh ahora lo recuerdo! El tengu!

Nomi: nunca tomaste atención a las clases que te di?

Randy: de cierta manera si y de otra manera no. Bueno otra pregunta! Quien forjo tus armas?

Nomi: fue el primer ancestro de quien las forja en tu escuela. El forjo todas mis armas de 800 años de antigüedad son las mejores nunca encontraras las mismas armas en todo el mundo. Estas armas están hechas del mejor metal más puro.

Randy: wow nomi eso es alucinante! Él era tu amigo? El que forjo tus armas?

Nomi: si el era mi mejor amigo pero dudo que siga vivo no creo que tenga 800 años de vida. Y el forjo todas mis armas que tengo ahora son las mejores y las seguirán siendo (dijo con orgullo)

Randy: esas armas son mejores que las mías?

Nomi: por supuesto, pero son casi las mismas excepto que tu rompiste tu espada y yo no pero sigue siendo mejor

Randy: y porque usted tiene mejores cosas que yo?

Nomi: me tuve que preparar para la lucha de nuevo no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

Randy: continúa, no nos fijemos en eso ahora

Nomi: entonces como tuve que prepararme para luchar con el hechicero necesitaba las mejores armas por eso mis armas son mejores que las tuyas

Randy: y.. tu espada es más grande que la mía?

Nomi: si y mi espada podría cortar tu espada por la mitad sin ofender el trabajo del nieto de quien forja.

Randy: por que las bombas de humo tienes que ser de ese árbol con olor a flatulencia?

Nomi: es esos tiempos no existía tanta tecnología Randy y necesitábamos desaparecer rápidamente así que mis ancestros cogieron la savia de un árbol que tiraba flatulencia color naranja y pensaron que era preciso para crear una bomba de humo. Y desde entonces fue siendo tradición.

Randy: tradición eh? Bueno si es tradición supongo que tendré que seguir usándolas

Nomi: exacto

Lettie: (ella llega corriendo) nos tenemos que ir Randy pasamos ya mucho tiempo aquí y Howard bebió un poco de agua de mar así que le duele es estómago, se quedaron aquí mucho tiempo no se quemaron?

Randy: no se preocupe lettie no me queme

Howard: bro Randy, me duele es estomago debo irme a casa (Howard se va)

Billy: devo ver como le va a mi hermano! Quisa la echo a perder! (en eso Billy se va volando)

Lettie: wow quien lo diría se fueron rápido

Randy: si quieres que te acompañe a casa lettie?

Lettie: lo siento Randy ahora no puedo debo rime volando mama se dio cuenta que no traje a mi hermana adolecente que no tiene amigos a la playa y está muy enojada. (Los 2 se miraron y se ahogaron en una risa)

Randy: (todavía riendo) la dejaste sola ha ha ha!

Nomi: y su traje de baño? (señalando el traje de baño de lettie)

Lettie: quédatelo yo ya tengo uno este de aquí!

Nomi: okay

Lettie: adiós Randy (lettie le besa a Randy en la boca) (y se va volando invisible)

Nomi: ella es tu novia?

Randy: si

Nomi: no hay tiempo para eso Randy!

Randy: si lo se debo fijarme en ser el ninja y ella también

Nomi: exacto y mañana hay que practicar y hoy debo aprender algunas cosas

Randy: será mejor que nos vallamos está empezando a oscurecer y hacer frio

Nomi: supongo que sí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo10: estoy salada!

Randy: muy bien nomi llegamos voy a ver si hay algo de comer allá abajo. te enseñare la ducha afortunadamente no hay nadie

Nomi: está bien Randy

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RANDY

Baje las escaleras y abrí el refrigerador para mi sorpresa había un platón de sopa de fideos "wow que raro por una ves hay comida creo que mama al fin preparo algo" lo metí en el micro ondas y espere… espere y al fin un "dinggg" de decía de estaba lista la saque y olía deliciosa subí las escaleras y vi a nomi que estaba meditando y poco inquieta.

Randy: nomiiii traje sopa. Nomi! Deja de meditar! Ven a comer algo mujer!

Nomi: si, si ya voy es que el agua salada en mi pica mucho (se rasca el brazo) y…

Randy: ven esta deliciosa! (nomi toma el plato)

Nomi: y como me la tomo?

Randy: tomas el plato y solamente te la tomas a sorbitos

Nomi: está bien (nomi toma un sorbo de la sopa y le queda un bigote de fideo, Randy se ahoga en una risa)

Randy: HA HA HA HA HA! N-nomi tienes.. un… bigote de fideos!

Nomi: (pone una leve sonrisa) ha si?

Randy: si puedes apostarlo y… te gusto la sopa?

Nomi: si estuvo deliciosa hace mucho tiempo que no comía (se tomó toda la sopa)

Randy: ya lo creo! ahora ven (yo la guio al baño)

Nomi: que hacemos aquí?

Randy: te voy a enseñar algunas cosas, primero! – esta es la ducha donde sale agua por aquí girando esto (yo giro la perilla del agua) sale agua caliente y este es el champo y el acondicionador.

Nomi: champo y acondicionador?

Randy: si se echan en el pelo para tenerlo sedoso (Randy ríe un poco)

Nomi: en el pelo? Tanto para el pelo?

Randy: (se encoje de hombros) si

Nomi: está bien que más?

Randy: si, este es el cepillo de dientes para limpiar los dientes (Randy le muestra un cepillo a nomi) a este se le echa pasta para los dientes con sabor a menta y se le echa a el cepillo y luego el cepillo se mete a la boca y se frota con los dientes para que queden limpios!

Nomi: si Randy larga explicación

Randy: este es el W.C.

Nomi: si lo conozco!

Randy: excelente que lo conozcas eso iba a ser incomodo

Nomi: si ya lo creo y….

Randy: y tú te vas a bañar! Pero casi se me olvida esta es la toalla! Con ella te envuelves el cuerpo así (Randy le hace una demostración a nomi sin quitarse la ropa por supuesto) los chicos se la ponen así y las chicas se la ponen así.

Nomi: okay.

Randy: casi se me olvida te presto un pijama?

Nomi: esta.. Bien?

Randy: espero que no te importe que sea un pijama de chico ¿no?

Nomi: no importa

Randy: casi se me olvida esta toalla es más pequeña porque se pone alrededor de la cabeza así (Randy se pone la toalla alrededor de su cabesa) entendiste?

Nomi: ha ha ha. Alumno usted se ve muy gracioso (pone una sonrisa) déjame intentarlo (ella se pone la toalla en su cabeza)

Randy: (la ve y se ahoga en una risa) tu, tu si te ves graciosa

Nomi: creo que ya entendí si estoy lista hace frio!

Randy: si yo creo que con un traje de baño puesto de noche a cualquiera le da frio ya báñate!

Nomi: seguro de que quieres que me bañe mientras sigues aquí dentro?

Randy: mejor me voy! (me voy del baño para ir a mi habitación y oigo que se enciende la ducha) tengo frio y estoy salado!

En la casa de lettie…

Punto de vista de lettie.

Pero mama! No lettie te dije que debías llevar a tu hermana a la playa y no hiciste caso! Pero mama ella se quiere robar a mi novio!

Jenny: por supuesto que no! No nunca haría algo así! Como se te ocurre decir eso

Yo: si quieres pregúntale a Randy! El está de testigo!

Mama: y como sé que Randy no mentira?

Yo: y como sabes que yo y Randy decimos mentiras?

Mama: está bien llama a Randy

Jenny: y para que llamar a Randy? (dice nerviosamente)

Yo: llamare a Randy (tomo el teléfono y llamo a Randy)

Randy: hola?

Yo: hola Randy! Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Randy: claro lettie!

Yo: bueno primero, estoy hablando con mi mama así que voy a poner el altavoz ¿okay?

Randy: bueno

Yo: muy bien Randy. Es cierto que Jenny te beso Randy?

Randy: em… si

Mama: dame eso lettie Jenny jamás aria eso Randy (ella cuelga o eso creyó ella) lettie estas castigada y no quiero que veas nunca más a Randy!

Yo: pero mama! Ella es mala!

Mama: lettie estas castigada por todo el mes y no quiero ver nunca más a Randy! Vete a tu cuarto! Ahora!

Yo: (saco mi teléfono de encima de la mesa donde mama lo dejo y me voy corriendo y llorando a mi cuarto y me encierro para que nadie entre)

Randy: lettie sigues ahí? Estas llorando?

Lettie: Randy? Escuchaste todo? (dice con vos temblorosa)

Randy: si (con un poco de pena) creo que tu mama ahora me odia por haber dicho una verdad… lettie quieres venir un rato para ayudarte?

Lettie: me encantaría Randy pero si se dan cuenta que no estoy van a dudar espera tengo una idea Randy dudo que funcione pero es una idea.

Randy: que se te ocurrió?

Lettie: que estas asiendo?

Randy: estoy meditando le explique a nomi todo lo de la ducha y esas cosas ella acaba de salir supongo que puedes venir, pero luego de que me bañe.

Lettie: cuanto te demoras?

Randy: 5 minutos! Debo sacarme la sal de mi cuerpo, llámame en 5 minutos lettie (llega nomi con una toalla)

Nomi: el baño es todo suyo Randy

Lettie: adiós (ella cuelga) Agh esto va a ser un problema.

5 minutos después-

Randy sale del baño con una toalla puesta

Randy: nomi usted medita todo el tiempo?

Nomi: si

Randy: me deja ponerme la ropa?

Nomi: no lo voy a ver Randy solo hace lo rápido (sin abrir un ojo)

Randy: está bien por lo menos se puede dar vuelta?(nomi se da la vuelta para meditar nuevamente. Randy se pone unos pantaloncillos para dormir color azul y una polera roja entera manga corta)

Randy: y… nomi va a venir un rato lettie ¿okay?

Nomi: como usted quiera Randy pero ya son las 8:00

(Randy toma el teléfono y llama a lettie)

Lettie: hola?

Randy: si lettie usted dijo que iba a venir. Va a venir o no?

Lettie: si que haces ahora?

Randy: nada

Lettie: muy bien despeja tu área por favor

Randy: muy bien listo (de repente sale lettie del teléfono) wow como hiciste eso lettie?

Lettie: creí que si entraba al teléfono podría transportarme de mi teléfono al tuyo

Randy: (choca los 5) simple lógica

Nomi: Randy venga a meditar quiere

Randy: estoy ocupado nomi. Entonces lettie no llores por favor

Lettie: (se pone a llorar) es que es injusto! Mi mama siempre le cree a esa boba de mi hermana.

Nomi: que paso lettie?

Lettie: larga historia, bueno el lunes después de estar en el parque…

Nomi: espera si… lo recuerdo Randy me consulto lo que había pasado.

Lettie: bueno entonces luego Randy se sintió mal y fue a verme luego Randy subió las escaleras y se topó con mi retrasada hermana y ella le echo una sustancia que hace que la gente duerma durante 30 minutos luego de 30 minutos Randy despertó y mi hermana la estaba besando entonces Randy fue corriendo donde yo estaba, luego de todo eso mi mama no creyó lo que le dije prefirió creerle a mi boba hermana. Y luego de que oyó a Randy decir que ella si había besado a él mi mama se enfureció y ahora estoy castigada por mucho tiempo (dijo todo con mucha pena)

Nomi: odio la gente ignorante (dijo sin levantar un ojo)

Randy: no te preocupes lettie (Randy abrasa a lettie) usted puede quedarse aquí si quiere (de repente llega mama y Amanda)

Mama: Randyyyy! Ya llegue! (Dijo dejando bolsos encima del sofá)

Randy: ya! Muy bien lettie si quiere puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera. Entonces tu mama me odia?

Lettie: si y creo que a mí también

Nomi: no diga eso lettie su mama siempre la va a querer no importa que pase

Lettie: supongo que si, excepto que yo soy adoptada!

Mama: Randy hay alguien más contigo allá arriba?

Randy: nomi puedo decirle a mama quien eres tu?

Nomi: es tu madre Randy por supuesto que puedes.

Randy: espero que no te enojes porque mi hermana también sabe

Nomi: lo se Randy yo estaba ahí

Randy: yo pensé que usted no escuchaba nada

Nomi: si lo hago Randy y recuerdo el primer día cuando tu hermana te tiro de la cama y caíste al suelo (sin levantar un ojo hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Randy: lettie, nomi me acompañan abajo?

Nomi: para qué?

Randy: debo explicarle las cosas a mi mama para que usted nomi se pueda quedar sin que mama dude.

Nomi y lettie: okay

Nomi: pero me veo graciosa con este pijama

Randy: ya lo creo (hace una sonrisa) (todos bajan las escaleras para abajo)

Mama: Randy, quienes son ellas?

Randy: mama yo soy el ninja!

Mama: si te creo Randy pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

Randy: ella es mi novia lettie

Mama: hola lettie

Randy: y ella es nomi mi profesora y nomicon que se va a quedar un tiempo

Amanda: no savia que el nomicon podría ser mujer

Mama: okay, Randy esto es extraño pero ella se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera

Randy: gracias mama (Randy abrasa a su mama)

Mama: de nada Randy, em.. Randy?

Randy: si?

Mama: me estas aplastando

Randy: igual que yo mama (Randy sonríe)

Mama: Randy quieres pizza?

Randy: claro! (todos oyen un rugido) ops tengo hambre

Lettie: (ríe un poco) Randy desde cuando no comes?

Randy: ni idea (oyen otro ruidito)

Lettie: ops yo también tengo hambre. (Nomi ríe un poco)

Mama: entonces quien es nomi?

Nomi: yo soy noritsu Nine la fundadora de la máscara del ninja (dice con orgullo) pero luego fui acecinada por el hechicero y mi alma que en ese tiempo tenía 15 se quedó en este libro (ella le muestra un libro viejo) este libro lo escribí hace 800 años

Mama: okay… y porque lettie está aquí?

Lettie: esto va a ser un poco embarazoso (lettie se pone roja y su cabello azul zafiro)

Mama: porque tu cabello se a puesto color azul lettie?

Lettie: Randy usted puede decirle todo a su mama (lettie le da una sonrisa a la mama de Randy)

Amanda: porque tiene que ser Randy?

Lettie: es una larga y aprenda historia (con algunas lágrimas)

Randy: está bien, el lunes..

Imaginación de Randy…

Yo iba caminando por la acera…

Amanda: si recuerdo eso Randy ve al grano

Randy: está bien luego de la escuela fui a la casa de lettie a disculparme por lo que paso en el parque

Mama: a disculparte por qué?

Lettie: mejor yo hablo. Randy me beso en el parque y luego se fue a disculpar conmigo pero yo no estaba enojada, entonces el entro y sin querer fue a la pieza de mi hermana mientras yo estaba abajo ayudándole a mi mama, entonces mi hermana beso a Randy…

Mama: beso a Randy!?

Lettie: si… pero ella esta celosa de mí. Entonces ella se quiere robar a Randy y desgraciadamente ella se enteró de que Randy es el ninja, afortunadamente ella no sabe que yo soy fantasma, y hoy tuvimos una discusión porque no la lleve a la playa y mama le creyó a ella y no a mi entonces mi mama me castigo ya no quiere ver nunca más a Randy y no quiere que yo sea su novia. (ella se echa a llorar)

Mama: usted es fantasma! Qué pena querida de que ya no quiera ver más a Randy (ella abrasa a Randy)

Amanda: fantasma! Mi hermano tiene una novia fantasma! Agh, sí que pena

Lettie: no soy fantasma, si fuera fantasma no me vería, yo soy mitad fantasma!

Amanda: eso es cool!

Mama: entonces que paso después?

Randy: y a nadie le importa que la psicópata hermana de lettie sepa que Randy cunningham es el ninja? (dice con sarcasmo)

Mama: sigue lettie!

Lettie: entonces mi hermana no sabe que soy mitad fantasma, pero aunque lo supiera no creo que le importe mucho

(ding dong)

Mama: ow es la pizza! (mama abre la puerta y le paga al repartidor de pizza) quien quiere pizza?

Nomi: que es la pizza? (dice meditando)

Randy: usted tiene que probar esto nomi!

Amanda: un nomicon comiendo pizza? (ríe un poco)

Randy: la pizza es la combinación perfecta entre masa queso y salchichón

Nomi: enserio? (abre un ojo)

Randy: porque no solo abre los 2 ojos en vez de abrir uno?

Nomi: no se solo lo hago

Randy: toma come un poco (Randy le pone una rebanada de pizza en su mano)

Nomi: enserio esto?

Randy: vamos solo un poco si no le gusta puede dejarlo a un lado.

Lettie: es deliciosa (nomi come un poquito)

Nomi: creo que sabe bien

Randy: excelente nunca me lo habría imaginado antes. El Ninjanomicon comiendo pizza

Lettie: es como si te hubieras imaginado a mi Ninjanomicon comiendo helado Randy

Nomi: ya la embarro (se da un palmazo en su cara come un poco más de pizza)

Mama: usted tiene un Ninjanomicon?

Lettie: claro que no, no, no!

Randy: ella no tiene un Ninjanomicon usted escucho mal! (se mete un pedazo de pizza a la boca) quieres pizza lettie?

Nomi: Randy primero trague lo que tiene en la boca luego hable

Amanda: (se ahoga en una risa) Randy! Ha ha ha!

Randy: (se pone rojo de vergüenza) ops! Quieres pizza lettie?

Lettie: okay, tengo hambre! (come un pedazo de pizza y todos se sientan en el sofá)

Mama: entonces… lettie que poderes tiene? Y como se rompió el brazo?

Lettie: tengo muchos poderes (dice mientras hace una bola de ectoplasma de fuego) esto es mitad ectoplasma mitad fuego más caliente del mundo

Mama: eso es genial! Y… como se hiso usted fantasma?

Lettie: fue mcfist! El trato de matarme pero solo logro convertirme en esto, que… no está nada mal! También puedo hacer campos de fuerza!

Randy: de que están hechos los campos de fuerza?

Lettie: de energía corporal mira (lettie hace un campo de fuerza color rosado) anda trata de atravesarlo.

Nomi: cualquier cosa?

Lettie: si cualquier cosa

Nomi: (le pega con el puño al campo de fuerza) wow no le paso nada, fue uno de mis mejores golpes.

Amanda: una simple definición, es cool!

Nomi: yo también puedo hacer uno pero no es tan resistente.

Amanda: lettie, puedes flotar?

Lettie: clero que puedo (ella flota) también puedo atravesar cualquier superficie que no esté ella de energía

(ringgg suena el teléfono de Randy)

Hola? Su hola Randy soy Ruby puedes preguntarle a tu mama si me puedo quedar en la casa de Spencer? Está bien…

Randy: mama puede Ruby quedarse en la casa de Spencer el chico que conoció hoy?

Mama: no ella debe llegar a casa si le pasa algo va a ser mi responsabilidad cuidarla

Randy: si hola Ruby mama no te dio permiso para que te quedes allá.

Ruby: dile que es de noche y es muy tarde para salir

Randy: Ruby dice que es muy tarde como para que ella salga

Mama: dije que no, y que venga rápido.

Randy: dijo que no y que vengas rápido, pero se me ocurre algo, pásame con Billy!

Billy: hola habla Billy joe cobra el mejor cantante del mundo, que se le ofrece?

Randy: si Billy tu puedes entrar al teléfono de Ruby y llegar aquí?

Lettie: déjame ayudarle! Es un poco complicado debes primero encontrar los contactos y buscarlo por GPS (lettie entra al teléfono) mira Randy soy chiquitita! Estoy en tu teléfono! Muy bien (lettie comienza a buscar entre carpetas) contactos… Ruby… listo! (lettie desaparece)

En la casa de Spencer…

Billy: debo… ir a… mi cuarto! (en el cuarto de billy)

Lettie: (ella sale del teléfono) muy bien te enseñare a llegar a la casa de Randy con el teléfono Billy.

Billy: si, cool! Como lo aprendes tan rápido!

Lettie: todavía tienes la ectoplasma que te di?

Billy: como olvidarla es tan linda (Billy saca una ectoplasma rosa pálido)

Lettie: muy bien trata de concentrar tu energía en tus manos con mucho cuidado

Billy: está bien con cuidado (Billy hace una bola de ectoplasma que sale volando y antes de hacer un gran agujero en la pared lettie lo detiene con un campo de fuerza que encierra el ectoplasma) wow encerraste mi bola de ectoplasma en un campo de fuerza?

Lettie: si pero ahora lo importante, entra en el teléfono de Ruby!

Billy: okay! (el entra en el teléfono de Ruby seguido de lettie) y ahora

Lettie: muy bien usted puede tocar a las personas y hacerlas fantasmas por el tiempo en que las toca? Para atravesar paredes

Billy: nop pero.. Puede usted ayudarme con eso

Lettie: está bien Billy me hare invisible y ayudare a Ruby a entrar al teléfono. Y usted tiene que apretar contactos, mensaje, enviar! Okay?

Billy: okay _(los 2 salen del teléfono) voy a buscar a Ruby!

En la otra habitación

Billy: ven Ruby ya sé cómo llegar a casa! Ruby enserio? (van a la otra aviación) sujétate de mí Ruby! Entraremos al teléfono! (Billy sujeta a Ruby de la mano y lettie le pone la mano en el hombro para hacerla fantasma por un tiempo para que entre al teléfono) muy bien déjame hacer algo (Billy pone contactos Randy, mensaje, enviar)

En la casa de Randy…

Punto de vista de lettie…

Salimos todos del teléfono

Yo: nunca jamás volveré a viajar por via telefónica! Casi vomito! (mi cara se empieza a poner media verdosa)

Randy: lettie, tu cara se ve un poco verdosa.

Yo: no se preocupe Randy, solo me maree un poco

Mama de Randy: Ruby! Estas bien no te mareaste?

Ruby: no incluso creo que se sintió como el juego más grande de mundo yupi!

Amanda: cuantas cosas puedes hacer lettie! Es cool donde esta?

Ruby: que puede hacer? (Randy le hace muecas a Amanda para que deje de hablar de eso)

Amanda: ella puede…. Ponerse cabeza abajo y…. puede hacer un salto de la muerte! Es cool!

Ruby: me encantaría ver eso!

Nomi: (nomi se da un palmazo en la cara) ratas!

Ruby: wow Randy tu amiga sigue aquí?

Randy: (nervioso) si ella se va a quedar un largo tiempo. (Nomi se palmea la cara de nuevo)

Lettie: susurra. Billy usted entendió como transportarse A través de los teléfonos? Y espéreme afuera con el teléfono de Ruby

Billy: si

Lettie: valla rápido para ir a buscar el teléfono de Ruby y volver

Billy: si (se va de inmediato)

Lettie: susurra. (Toma a Randy para su habitación) Randy voy a ir a buscar el teléfono de Ruby no te muevas de aquí! (lettie se va volando muy rápido)

Como en 5 segundo aparece lettie con el teléfono en la mano.

Randy: wow eso fue rápido!

Lettie: es fácil viajar cuando no tienes un peso extra y te esperan afuera con el teléfono

Randy: ya lo creo!

Lettie: antes de que yo me Deva ir Randy… (Lettie le besa Randy la mejilla y Randy sonríe como idiota)

Randy: m… otro? (lettie cierra los ojos) (Randy se acerca y le trata de besar a lettie pero en vez de eso la atraviesa) what the juice? Que acabas de hacer?

Lettie: lo siento Randy. Te ayudo a pararte

Randy: no importa lettie (Randy le besa a lettie los labios)

Lettie: oww Randy que tierno eres

Randy: m… si! (lettie abrasa a Randy)

Lettie: em.. Randy

Randy: si?

Lettie: me estas aplastando

Randy: ow lo siento

Lettie: Randy yo creo que me debo ir okay?

Randy: segura de que estará bien?

Lettie: Randy, soy mitad fantasma creo poder con esto.

Randy: está bien lettie creo que debería irse allá abajo ya todos se fueron a acostar pero si cambia de opinión o pasa algo solo venga lettie. "Randy mira a lettie con preocupación"

Lettie: (sonríe) no te preocupes Randy si pasa algo vendré de inmediato

Randy: está bien lettie. Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Lettie: pero Randy mi mama no te quiere ver

Randy: te mirare de lejos como el ninja

Lettie: está bien Randy pero ten cuidado con mi hermana (ella pone una pequeña sonrisa)

(bajan las escaleras pero no hay nadie abajo excepto nomi que meditaba)

Randy: mama! Voy a dejar a lettie a su casa!

Mama: está bien Randy lleva un abrigo que hace frio!

Lettie: vamos Randy, cuando estemos fuera tener cuidado.

Randy: si (los 2 salen de la casa y caminan a la casa de lettie que queda como a 2 cuadras)

Lettie: y… Randy desde hace cuánto tiempo eres el ninja?

Randy: desde las vacaciones eso fue muy cool y recuerdo como todos gritaban bomba de humo, fue el queso! La mejor experiencia!

Lettie: y… tu siempre fuiste más alto?

Randy: si? Cuando naciste?

Lettie: el 10 de julio de 1998. Y tú?

Randy: el 25 de agosto de 1998. (Ambos se miran)

Lettie: (se ahoga en una risa) soy mas grande que tu jajajajaj….

Randy: soy más pequeño en edad y más alto de estatura. Pfff

Lettie: ahora yo soy tu jefa Randy porque soy más madura que tu

Randy: (se ríe muy fuerte, lol) tu más madura de que yo! Ha ha ha ha ha, que risa! Si como no.

Lettie: solo espera Randy ya verás!

Randy: que quieres decir con que ya veras?

Lettie: una broma Randy, una broma pesada!

Randy: sí qué miedo! (dice con sarcasmo)

Lettie: (frunce el ceño y se enoja busca algo en su mochila) toma! (ella le lanza mantequilla de maní a Randy)

Randy: ow lettie me dejaste embarrado de mantequilla de maní!

Lettie: espera tienes mantequilla de maní en el labio!

Randy: ay no. (Lettie se come la mantequilla de maní que Randy tenía en su labio) m… si más madura.

Lettie: m… que rica mantequilla de maní! No te gusto Randy?

Randy: la mantequilla de maní?

Lettie: si que más. (Dice con sarcasmo)

Randy: ambas cosas me gustaron!

Lettie: que bueno Randy, pero ahora estas pegajoso así que no te abrasare.

Randy: okay. Espero que no te reten mucho lettie.

Lettie: despreocúpate Randy (comiendo mantequilla de maní)

Randy: dame mantequilla de maní?

Lettie: si pero primero, muack.

Randy: un beso empalagoso

Lettie: Randy ya llegamos chao

Randy: chao

En la casa de Randy…

Punto de vista de Randy…

Ya llegue mama!

Okay!

Nomi: me vas a enseñar cosas de educación física o no?

Randy: si vamos! (entra a su habitación con nomi y le pone un colchón a nomi que está debajo de su closet enrollado y suve a su cama)

Nomi: muy bien que va primero?

Randy: bueno primero juegas a los quemados para los niños más pequeños… tomas una pelota de caucho y se la tiras al del otro equipo con toda la fuerza que puedas. Los equipos se separan en 2 lugares de la cancha ellos saben jugar tu solo anuncias si uno esta quemado o no. Tu eres el árbitro.

Luego de 5 minutos…

Randy: entendiste como se juega a los quemados?

Nomi: si, algún otro juego?

Randy: el futbol

10 minutos de explicaciones después

Randy: también está el salto largo, basquetbol y cuerda para los más grandes

30 minutos después..

Entendiste?

Nomi: claro que sí pero tengo otras cosas en mente.

Randy: usted es entrenador y yo soy alumno. Nomi tú necesitas dormir?

Nomi: no yo solo medito que es como dormir pero con mente despierta, no acostumbro dormir.

Randy: duerma un rato le hará bien

Nomi: prefiero meditar

Randy: como quieras. Y… porque tu siempre estas relajada? Si nunca duermes

Nomi: Agh Randy, te dije que meditar es como dormir!

Randy: necesitas dormir le ayudara con el animo

Nomi: Randy cunningham ninja de norrisville si tu no fueras mi alumno ho ho! no quieres saber lo que te aria!

Randy: tienes razón no quiero saber lo que me arias.

Nomi: mañana empieza entrenamiento duro así que ten cuidado con lo que dices porque lo podrías pagar caro

Randy: no le duele el trasero estando tanto tiempo sentada meditando?

Nomi: no ahora duerme necesitaras energías para mañana

Randy: si, si buenas noches


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo11: operación rescate

Punto de vista de Randy…

Me levante en la mañana y vi a nomi que estaba puliendo sus armas o algo así les quitaba todo ese polvo de 800 años, todavía seguía medio dormido por lo que no escuche lo que me avía dicho nomi ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo por oírla pero no le pareció importar (ella ya tenía la ropa puesta) y yo solo moví la cabeza para decir que sí. Luego volví a poner mi cabeza en la almohada pero luego sonó el despertador…

Mierda!...

Nomi va a ir a la escuela o qué? "Le pregunte"

Baje a tomar desayuno, me enliste tome mi mascara y me fui por la puerta subí al autobús donde no estaba ni Howard ni lettie

Extraño… Howard tal vez falto por tomar agua salada pero… porque faltaría lettie?

Nomi: tal vez la cambiaron de escuela porque su mama te odia

Randy: no lo creo!

Randy: pero si es muy extraño crees que algo malo le haya ocurrido nomi?

Nomi: Randy, usted debe aprender que no siempre hay finales felices y todo a veces uno tiene que asumir la verdad como la muerte, comprendes?

Randy: eso creo. Quieres decir que ella podría estar m-muerta?

Nomi: eso me temo o tal vez capturada por mcfist.

Randy: ow wooooonk la voy a llamar!

(Randy llama a lettie pero no contesta)

Randy: ahora si estoy preocupado le preguntare a Howard a ver si sabe algo de esto. (Howard no contesta y suena su buzón de llamadas con un sonido de flatulencia)

Nomi: solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a tu gente querida Randy

Randy: gracias nomi!

(Llegando al colegio)

Nomi: bien voy a ir a conseguir trabajo

Randy: buena suerte con eso. Será mejor que valla a clase (Randy se dirige a su clase donde esta Spencer y Ruby emocionados hablando, mientras que Billy aburrido mirándolos)

Billy: hey! Randy bro! No ha venido lettie ni Howard?

Randy: no, estoy un poco preocupado por lettie y Howard ninguna contesta sus teléfonos.

(Llega la profesora)

Profesora: alumnos déjenme presentarles 3 alumnos nuevos que llegaran a esta clase Tamara, Martin, y Javiera pueden sentarse allá en esos puestos vacíos (lola era alta como yo delgada de pelo rubio un vestido azul zafiro que asían juego con ojos azules y unos zapatos color azul marino. Javiera llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos color café un sweater amarillo manga larga unos zapatitos tirolés café y su pelo es color negro y ojos cafés. Martin llevaba y sweater café manga larga, pantaloncillos verdes, y unos zapatos cafés y un gorro extraño con una pluma roja y su pelo corto color negro)

Randy: (la chica lola se sienta a su lado) hola… Tamara?

Tami: si me llamo Tamara olivares y tú?

Randy: me llamo Randy cunningham, ellos son gemelos?

Tami: Agh… puedes guardar un secreto Randy?

Randy: si

Tami: bueno, primero yo soy la sobrina de Hannibal mcfist y esos son robots no niños

Randy: what the juice?! Robots?

Tami: cálmate no van a matar estudiantes solo quieren… no sé qué quieren la verdad… pero mi tío tiene una gran obsesión con el ninja y de matarlo y eso es raro porque el ninja es tan valiente y fuerte y gentil y bonito!

Randy: (se sonroja un poco) bueno em… el ninja es cool!

Tami: solo dime Tami!

Randy: okay, Tami

Tami: sabes guardar otro secreto?

Randy: si

Tami: me gusta el ninja!

() () ()

En las industrias mcfist…

Visroy! Ya enviaste a los robots? Si señor ya envié a los robots. Mas te vale que controles a esos robos y que hable con todos los chicos y chicas!

Visroy: si señor en eso estoy estor visualizando todo en mi computador mire allí esta su sobrina-hija hablando con un chico con pelo purpura

Mcfist: está bien mientras mi caramelito sea feliz. VISROY! CUANDO ENCUENTRES AL NINJA QUIERO QUE HAGAS UNA REPLICA DE EL! PARA PODER CAPTURARLO Y MANDAR AL DOBLE!

En un lugar extraño…

Punto de vista de lettie!

Yo estaba encerrada en una habitación… más bien una jaula de energía que yo no podía atravesar fue muy extraño pero de repente alguien llega vestía un traje negro como el del ninja pero entero negro

Yo: quien eres tú y porque estoy aquí? Que quieres de mí?

Jack: yo soy Jack me recuerdas? Por cierto lettie yo nunca fui tu familiar solo engañaba a tu padre que nunca conociste para poder obtener su fortuna y ahora tú debes tener!

Yo: mi familia era rica?

Jack: Ogg si tu familia era rica antes de que dejaran en la puerta de la casa de un extraño!

Yo: em. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Pero que quieres de mí?

Jack: fácil yo quiero la saber quién es el ninja y quiero la máscara!

Yo: yo no sé quién es el ninja!

Jack: sé que sabes quién es el ninja te he vigilado y he visto que te asocias mucho con el! Y si no me lo dices…

Yo: me torturaras?

Jack: te torturare!

Yo: porque no mejor hacer otra cosa! (busco en mi bolsillo y encuentro mi teléfono pero no mi mascara) "pienso" se quedó en mi casa debajo de la almohada

Jack: me lo dices o te electrocuto!

Yo: porque no mejor enviar una nota de rescate? Porque jamás te diré quien es el ninja

Jack: supongo que si mueres tendré que hacer eso

Yo: (trago saliva) matarme?

Jack: claro! Matare una chica mitad fantasma!

Yo: porque no mejor haces algo como averiguar como obtuve mis poderes?

Jack: ya sé cómo los obtuviste niña boba

Yo: cómo?

Jack: yo fabrique esa máquina y luego se la vendí a mcfist el idiota la rompió y te disparo antes de que se rompiera

Yo: y no puedes construir otra?

Jack: no puedo no tengo los materiales necesarios… no sé porque pierdo en tiempo contigo (con eso el sale de la habitación serrando con llave la puerta muy gruesa ni siquiera podía atravesar esa pared de afuera aunque yo ya estaba encerrada en una jaula de electricidad)

Yo: bueno teléfono no me falles (no puedo usar mis poderes dentro de la jaula de energía) bueno tratare de llamar a Randy (ella ve su teléfono) 2 llamadas perdidas "Randy" (ella marca el número de Randy pero el cuelga) estúpidas clases (entonces envié un mensaje)

Mensaje:

Randy necesito que salgas ahora de clase no me importa que necesito hablar contigo ahora!

Punto de vista de Randy…

Yo leí el mensaje que escribió lettie y pedí usar el baño, afortunadamente me dejaron salir y afuera me topé con Heidi

Heidi: ten cuidado Sandy! Casi me caigo!

Yo: lo siento Heidi, donde esta Howard?

Heidi: se enfermó del estómago está en casa (con eso escuchado me sentí más aliviado)

Yo: está bien Heidi gracias (voy a los pasillos donde no había nadie y llamo a lettie)

Con lettie…

Hola Randy estas ahí?

Si estoy aquí que pasa? Porque no viniste a la escuela hoy?

Si, Randy me secuestraron debes venir a salvarme y con cuidado porque este tipo tiene armas y quiere tu mascara

Wow! No te preocupes lettie ya voy! Quieres que te lleve algo?

Si quiero que me traigas mi mascara está debajo de mi almohada con mi nomicon por cualquier cosa sucede, okay?

y… como entro?

Lo más probable es que me estén buscando, entra por mi ventana como el ninja y hazlo rápido si esta mi mama

Muy bien lettie! En dónde estás?

Déjame ver… (Busco en mi teléfono afortunadamente con GPS) estoy en… avenida san Bernardo 475 un edificio grande color negro en la ciudad de Idgenville estoy muy lejos Randy! Ok debo colgar alguien viene!

No te preocupes lettie yo voy a ir a buscarte!

Randy si algo me llega a pasar yo te amo Randy te amo más que a nadie he amado en el mundo si muero quiero que tengas mi mascara ninja y todo lo cool de mi habitación. Okay?

Lettie tu no vas a morir si algo te pasa será mi culpa no suya ¿okay? Pero sabes que yo también te amo demasiado hare todo lo que pueda y luego hare más eres excelente lettie no te preocupes lettie te iré a buscar no importa que! Y… no puede transportarse desde su teléfono?

Randy no puedo no crees que si pudiera ya estaría ahí?

Si tienes razón será mejor que guarde energía de mi teléfono! (en eso Randy cuelga)

Bueno solo me vasta esperar

Punto de vista de Randy

Muy bien voy a buscar a nomi, buscar comida, agua y unas mantas y ropa

Randy sale corriendo en busca de nomi gritando "nomi" al fin la encuentra asiéndole educación física a unos niños incluyendo a Heidi

Yo: nomi! (yo llego jadeando)

Nomi: que estoy ocupada

Yo: necesito hablarte en privado!

Nomi: está bien (los 2 van donde los adolescentes no pueden verlos) que pasa?

Secuestraron a lettie y necesito su ayuda!

Nomi: esto no está nada bien Randy, usted valla a buscar todo lo que necesita y yo la espero aquí para empezar a viajar ¿okay?

Yo: está bien ella me pidió que fuera a buscar su máscara y su nomicon yo buscare algunas cosas en mi casa por cierto… donde queda Idgenville?

Nomi: la tienen en Idgenville?! Eso queda muy lejos a 1000 kilómetros de aquí! Esa ciudad es muy mala Randy está llena de ladrones, animales salvajes, drogas y no se puede confiar en nadie allá todos son prácticamente malos Randy no confíes en nadie por más que te lo pidan

Yo: entendido. Y tú que harás mientras yo estoy allá?

Nomi: debo entrenar niños Randy pero espero que no te demores porque quedan unos minutos

Randy: muy bien adiós nos vemos luego (yo me voy en camino a mi casa con mi bici la dejo en el patio y entro)

Dentro de la casa no hay nadie, subo a mi habitación y saco 3 mantas, un chispero (pensé que sería útil) algo de ropa de repuesto, unos pantalones grises, una polera roja, unos calcetines y unos zapatos negros. "casi se me olvida" el botiquín de primeros auxilios echo todo en la mochila y me pongo la máscara "espero que nomi no se enoje" tomo todas las armas de nomi y me las meto al traje, luego bajo y echo 3 botellas de agua y algunas frutas que habían enzima, una caja de cereal y unos sándwiches por ultimo escribo a mama una nota que decía:

_Mama fui a rescatar a lettie que ha sido secuestrada por favor no llames a la policía no te aseguro que vuelvas a verme pero esta es mi misión y llevo mi mejor equipo para salvarla no te preocupes si no vuelvo en menos de 2 semanas puedes preocuparte. Mama siempre te e querido te quiere_

_Randy cunningham 9no grade ninja, ninja de norrisville_

Luego de escribir eso me dio un poco de pena pensar en que tal vez no la vuelva a ver ni a Howard ni a Amanda ni a mama

Luego me fui como Randy cunningham a la casa de lettie antes de tocar la puerta pensé…

Qué pasa si su mama no quiere hacer las paces con migo? Qué pasa si me pregunta porque voy a sacar algo se su hija? Entonces me di cuenta de que mejor voy como el ninja saco la máscara y el nomicon y luego voy a la escuela.

Fuera de la imaginación de Randy….

Si eso hare! Me puse la máscara y mire cautelosamente alrededor de la habitación de lettie. "no hay moros en la costa" el entra sigilosamente a la casa de lettie "huele extraño como a flatulencia" (inmediatamente recuerda las bombas que hacia Jenny que te dejaban inconsciente y salgo de la habitación) "tendré que aguantar la respiración" yo entro aguantando la respiración con el traje puedo aguantar mucho la respiración como 3 minutos. Entonces busque la máscara en toda la habitación y estaba justo donde lettie me dijo que estaba y el nomicon estaba debajo de algunas mantas decidí llevarle a lettie una chaqueta que encontré colgada en un perchero. Pero de pronto veo un conejito que estaba desmallado en una jaula "el conejito que le di a lettie esta inconsciente por el gas" pensé. Luego levanto la jaula del conejito y la llevo afuera de la casa "voy a dejar el conejito que le regale a lettie en casa de mi mama para que lo cuide" luego le tomo el pulso a el conejo para ver si sigue vivo. "que alivio sigue vivo, bomba de humo!" llego a mi casa y dejo al conejito dentro al lado de la nota para llamar la atención y le agregue:

Este conejo es de lettie por favor cuídalo mama!

El conejito comienza a cobrar conciencia y me mira con cara de impresionado "conejito de lettie debo ir a rescatar a lettie pero no te preocupes aquí te atenderán muy bien las chicas aman los animales me debo ir bomba de humo!" llego afuera de la escuela me fijo en que no allá nadie a mi alrededor y me quito la máscara busco a nomi y lo encuentro en el gimnasio

Nomi: estás listo Randy?

Randy: si espero que no te enfades pero… traje todas tus armas

Nomi: no importa si vamos a empezar esto necesitamos toda la ayuda posible debemos empezar cuanto antes!

Randy: sabes dónde queda esa ciudad?

Nomi: si, si se dónde queda vamos debemos empezar cuanto antes

Randy: si pero ayúdame con esta mochila quieres?

Nomi: ya, nena!

Randy: solo vamos! Y… quien va a proteger a norrisville mientras yo no estoy?

Nomi: no se me ocurrió eso antes… que tal si yo la protejo mientras usted va a buscarla?

Randy: supongo que tendremos que hacer eso pero…. Como me comunicare con usted si algo pasa?

Nomi: cada vez que usted medite a la vez que yo medite podrá comunicarse conmigo pero tenga cuidado podría marearse e incluso perder la conciencia. Randy puedes quedarte con mi espada temporalmente y yo usare las espadas del quien forja espadas aquí en norrisville ¿okay?

Randy: ósea que tendré 4 espadas?

Nomi: no me quedare con 1 arma pero puedes quedarte con mis espadas que cortan mejor que todas las nuevas muy bien Randy Idgenville queda pasando el gran puente de la ciudad después de eso tienes que encontrar a lettie y volver a salvo pero ten cuidado alrededor de esa ciudad hay un bosque gigante llena de vandalismo

Randy: muy bien cada vez que me quiera contactar contigo debo meditar?

Nomi: te aconsejo que medites de noche porque es en la noche cuando yo medito

Randy: y si tengo una duda sobre el viaje de día?

Nomi: solo llámame no importa

Randy: está bien, adiós nomi protege a norrisville mientras no estoy aquí debes ponerte un traje ninja o descubrirán tu identidad

Nomi: si tengo un traje solo que no cubre el cabello y los ojos

Randy: sí.. Tratare de llegar lo antes posible dame la mochila (nomi le pasa la mochila)

Nomi: solo no confíes en nadie ni en una cara bonita. Ahora ponte tu traje y corre muchacho.

Randy: claro nomi! (Randy se pone su traje u corre pero aunque fuera muy rápido igual tardaría algunos días el llegar donde lettie)

Punto de vista de lettie

Yo estaba encerrada el mi jaula de energía verde cuando de repente entro Jack y trono sus dedos y aparecieron 2 tipos con guantes extraños muy fuertes son prácticamente iguales.

Jack: hola… seguro te preguntaras quienes son ellos pues no te incumbe quienes son ellos solo harán algo

Ellos me toman con sus extraños guantes, pero no podía soltarme de ellos tal vez esos guantes estaban hechos de energía que impedía que yo te hiciera invisible o fantasma o volar. Extraño. Esos tipos me amarraron las manos a la pared con unas cadenas de energía realmente pegadas a la pared y mis pies fueron amarrados al suelo no podía mover nada de mi cuerpo solo mi cabeza

Yo: porque me tienes inmovilizada? (ya había pasado unas 20 horas desde que estaba ahí despierta, tenía sueño, hambre y sed)

Jack: ahora va a empezar la tortura

Yo: no por favor no! (dije con vos ronca)

Jack: si, muchachos traigan la tortura! (los chicos trajeron un casco metálico y una pistola gigante no era una pistola sino que era como una cosa grande que disparaba algo) muy bien muchachos primero le quitaremos los poderes luego el borrado de memoria

Yo: mis poderes? Borrado de memoria?

Jack: no te preocupes solo borraremos la memoria desde el domingo hasta hoy y mantendremos la memoria de este horrible día.

Yo: hay no! olvidare mis mejores días en norrisville con Randy y todos mis amigos (pensé)

Jack: que comience extracción de poderes!

Luego de ese grito fuerte me empezaron a quitar mis poderes, fue lo más doloroso que sentí en mi vida trate de gritar pero no salió nada ni un grito, se sintió como si me sacaran el alma o una puñalada directo al corazón pero no había sangre. Luego de que todo termino me sentía muy débil y extraña, pero mi cabello seguía manteniendo sus colores pero esta vez estaba de un extraño color azul zafiro muy apagado, luego de un minuto Jack se fue y sus últimas palabras fueron "mañana se realizará lavado de memoria" eso me dejo preocupada pero luego todo se volvió nubloso y solo podía confiar en que el ninja podía salvarme y lo comencé a recordar todos esos recuerdos seguido de un desmallo repentino y sueño

Punto de vista de Randy

Yo iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque de norrisville para llegar a ese enorme puente del que me hablo nomi, desgraciadamente se estaba haciendo de noche y ya llevaba corriendo horas como unas 5, tenía que encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche desgraciadamente no puedo confiar en nadie entonces cuando ya era de noche encontré una cueva fea y lo suficientemente grande para pasar la noche fui a buscar un poco de madera y encendí una fogata. Pasaba el tiempo y decidí no sacarme la máscara porque hacía mucho frio y si me la sacaba savia que las posibilidades de hipotermia aumentaban saque todas las mantas que traje, comí un poco y me dormí usando como almohada mi bufanda. Soñé toda la noche con lettie y como la maltrataban fue la peor pesadilla de mi vida me despertaba cada 5 minutos por una fuerte pesadilla y sudando.

En la mañana me departo un dolor de espalda terrible "woooonk" aunque fue terrible ese dolor de espalda savia que tenía que seguir avanzando ya solo me quedaba mitad de camino pero empecé a pensar y tal vez, solo tal vez nomi podría estar meditando ahora. Entonces me puse a meditar y pensar en nomi y pregunte en mi mente "nomi estás ahí?" nadie respondió y pregunte de nuevo "nomi es Randy estas ahí?" luego escuche una vos que parecía ser nomi "Randy sigues vivo que bien, en donde estás?" luego de tratar de entender lo que dijo respondí "si nomi creo que me queda aproximadamente medio camino estoy a punto de llegar al puente" y luego dijo "o que bien Randy espero que usted vuelva pronto Aller consiguió stank una chica llamada Theresa ella pregunto sobre el ninja y le dije que se fue a una misión, ella me empezó a atacar con un millón de preguntas y solo pude decirle bomba de humo" luego de eso le respondí "está bien nomi tenga suerte con eso debo irme adiós" (luego de terminar esa conversación me tuve que ir de la cueva cogí las cosas y me fui corriendo) mientras corría mucha gente me vio diciendo cosas como "o miren el ninja!" o "porque trae esas mochilas, acaso se las robo" al oír acaso se las robo me enoje mucho y le grite "no me las robe!" y luego bomba de humo para que no me vieran,

3 largas horas después corriendo

Muy bien ahora que ya llegue a la ciudad debo encontrar la casa en la que está secuestrada lettie! Como era el numero? Em…. Avenida san Bernardo 475! Excelente! Ahora donde queda eso? Me voy a un callejón entremedio de algunos cartones y me pongo a meditar..

yo: nomi? Estas ahí?

Nomi: Agh! Randy que quieres? Estoy en medio de una clase

Yo: donde queda la avenida san Bernardo a 475?

Nomi: mira hay un callejón en la ciudad solo hay uno si lo encuentras desde ahí encontraras una casa muy, MUY grande detrás de esa casa muy grande hay un edificio ese edificio le pertenece a alguien muy malo y justamente ese es el 475 de la calle san Bernardo

Randy: ni te imaginas donde estoy ahora! En el callejón! Ahora solo debo ir a el edificio!

Nomi: ten cuidado ese edificio está lleno de armas mortales y detectores de movimiento. Esos tipos no van a dudar en dispararte Randy mucho cuidado

Yo: está bien nomi adiós

Luego me despierto de la meditación. "mejor dejo estas cosas bien escondidas por aquí en algún lado" es eso yo escondo las mochilas detrás de unos cartones ordinarios "pero antes de irme!" saco la máscara blanca y rosa de la mochila con el libro blanco y rosa, el libro brillaba intensamente "que pasa nomicon?" abro el libro que chupa mi alma hacia adentro aparece una máscara ninja color rosa y blanca y escribe: la identidad de un ninja es lo más importante, no se puede arriesgar a que los malos la sepan. Luego aparece una figura con una capa blanca con líneas rosas meditando de espalda "hola Randy" dice la figura, "quien eres tú?" le pregunte "yo soy la maestra de lettie y quiero que tu Randy-ninja salves a mi estudiante" "no te preocupes yo voy a salvarla" con eso dicho me expulsan del libro cayendo de nuevo en mi cuerpo

Punto de vista de lettie…

Yo estaba inconsciente y me dolían mucho las manos ya que no me podía sentar porque todo estaba tan apretado, de repente llega Jack despertándome con una bofetada en la cara y una puñalada en el estómago y pecho, casi muero del dolor que sentí, incluso creo que se rompió un pedazo de cuchillo y quedo por ahí entre mi pecho y empezó a sangrar muycho yo lance un fuerte grito desgarrador y Jack rio fuerte.

Jack: despierta! Comenzará en borrado de memoria!

Al decir eso sale una máquina del piso que parece ser un casco con el que me borraran la memoria.

Yo: porque me quieres borrar la memoria? (digo con una débil y ronca vos) me duele mucho! (empiezo a agonizar)

Jack: porque soy muy malo!

Yo: eso no es una razón todavía puedes cambiar y ser bueno

Jack: JAMAS! Pónganle el casco a la chica!

En eso salen 2 chicos que parecían ser los mismos de antes y me ponen el caso, yo no me podía resistir a eso incluso si me dejaran libre no podría mantenerme de pie estoy muy débil, luego de ponerme la maquina…

Jack: que inicie el lavado de memoria!

En cuanto dijo eso uno de los bobos presiono un botón y otros botones y luego empecé a quedarme dormida y sentí un dolor de cabeza terrible seguido de no recordar nada y luego me quede dormida. No dormida si no inconsciente ya que no podía hacer nada más en ese momento me dolía la herida y sangraba mucho mi polera rosa fluorescente ahora estaba color rojo por todas partes, hasta en el suelo se sentía tibia lo que me dio escalofríos

Jack: ya termino el lavado de memoria?

Un hombre: si ha terminado se ha borrado toda la memoria desde el domingo hasta hoy que es domingo.

Jack: cuando la raptamos?

Un hombre: la raptamos el jueves señor

Jack: muy bien cuando ella despierte quiero que la maten con torturas

Un hombre: como quiera señor (luego se van)

Punto de vista de Randy…

Ya avía entrado en el edificio ahora solo hacía falta encontrar en donde estaban, de repente unas flechas empezaron a apuntarle el camino hacia una puerta… cuando abrí la puerta había una escalera gigante hacia el último piso y una flecha apunto hacia allí "vamos tan lejos está?" voy corriendo por las escaleras y abro una puerta para encontrarme con un pasillo, al final del pasillo hay una puerta metálica con muchos cerrojos

"debe ser esa" dije en vos baja voy cautelosamente y miro por la ventanilla que tiene la puerta y veo a lettie amarrada a la pared completamente inmovilizada y con la cabeza mirando el suelo. Sangre por todos lados "se ve terrible" pensé, necesito un plan… lo tengo! Saque la espada que nomi me presto y deshice las cerraduras y vi alrededor, no había nadie y entre sigilosamente. Arte del sigilo.

Yo: o por dios lettie te encuentras bien?

Ella no se movía, le tome el pulso, seguía viva pero muy débilmente no me di cuenta pero sus ojos ya no eran negros, eran azules pálido como su cabello, tenía cicatrices por todos lados y sangraba su estómago y pecho en gran cantidad

Yo: hay no lettie

Rompí todas las cerraduras de las manos y pies de lettie y ella callo pero la alcance a agarrar

Lettie: n.. ninja? Logro decir con vos muy baja y ronca, me duele mucho, hay mucha sangre?

Yo: si lettie? Si esta lleno se sangre no te preocupes yo te ayudare

Lettie: c-como sabes mi nombre?

Yo: no te sabes mi nombre? esto es peor de lo que imaginaba le borraron la memoria!

Luego sonó un ruido muy extraño una especie de alarma

Yo: hay no! Nos descubrieron!

De repente aparece una sombra de la puerta…

Jack! Murmure

Jack: si ninja nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos pero ya que

El presiona un botón y aparecen un montón de matones alrededor nuestro "o ow" murmure


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo12: operación rescate parte 2

Punto de vista de lettie…

Yo estaba acostada con mi herida sangrando mirando como el ninja le daba una paliza a los matones y logro cortar a uno con su catana, luego aparecieron unos robots bastante feos que le golpearon un poco al ninja, pero luego los venció, luego apareció Jack con una pistola simple disparándole al ninja, creo que le dio en su muslo porque empezó a salir sangre por doquier

Ninja: lettie debemos salir de aquí!

Yo: n-ninja estoy muy débil y no me puedo mover y me duele las manos y la herida (dije con dificultad)

Ninja: no te preocupes lettie! (el ninja me carga y después no sé qué pasó luego)

Quede inconsciente…

Punto de vista de Randy…

Tenía a lettie en brazos y quedo inconsciente estaba prácticamente blanca, ni siquiera pálida me dio mucha pena en especial cuando habían pasado unos 3 días encerrada era terrible pero luego pude llegar a donde estaban todas las cosas detrás de los cartones las mochilas, había mucha gente mirando, luego se me ocurrió que podía acampar en el bosque debido a que Jack nos seguía buscando, hice una carrera ninja hacia el bosque con lettie y las mochilas cargándolas. Cuando por fin llegue al bosque trate de buscar refugio y encontré una cueva parecida mucho a la otra de encontré en norrisville y trate de hacer una cama con las frazadas para poner a lettie, luego de hacer la cama puse a lettie encima y mire su estomago

"hay no!" mire su estómago que estaba cubierto de sangre mire y avía una herida de puñalada con cuchillo en el luego fui a buscar el botiquín de emergencias, luego fui donde levante su polera, me sonroje y sonreí un poco, luego empecé a limpiar su herida que estaba en su pecho y su estómago "o.. Una herida grande" "no debo ver" "porque tenía que apuñalarla justo en su pecho?" yo me sonroje demasiado "espero que no me mate cuando lo sepa" después de todo trataba de salvarle la vida, le limpie la herida, luego revise que no tuviera nada más vende el estómago y el pecho trate de cubrirme los ojos con mi mano cuando le cubría el pecho, luego la deje.

Pero se me ocurrió y que va a pasar con su polera que estaba llena de sangre, se la debo sacar o debo dejarla puesta y ella se la saca luego? sola y comencé a pensar: que pasa si lettie no recobra su memoria? Qué pasaría si Jack nos encuentra? Y si él quiere venganza? De que va a querer venganza? Porque la capturo? Porque me odia?

Fui afuera para camuflar la cueva que estaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, se hiso de noche y fui a buscar algo de leña para prender una fogata.

Cuando llegue con la leña vi a lettie al parecer hablando dormida diciendo "no ninja no entres ahí!" "es una trampa!" "no, no lo mates!" "por favor no lo hagas!" "noooooooo!"

Enciendo la fogata rápidamente para ver a lettie

Punto de vista de lettie…

Soñaba que Jack mataba a él ninja en un intento por salvarme, le llego una bala en su pecho lo peor de todo y empecé a gritar noooo!

Ninja: despierta lettie!

Yo: (abro lentamente los ojos para ver al ninja) oooo… ninja? (pregunte con vos ronca)

Ninja: si yo soy el ninja

Yo: porque me viniste a salvar ninja?

Ninja: como decirlo… no recuerdas el día lunes?

Yo: no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió desde hace aproximadamente un mes. Muero de hambre!

Ninja: ow lo siento quieres una fruta, agua o un sándwich

Yo: elección del ninja

Ninja: sigue teniendo ese sentido del humor (sacando una botella de agua y un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea)

Yo: me conoces desde antes?

Ninja: si (se rasca la nuca) yo te conozco desde antes y…

Yo: déjame adivinar…. Éramos… novios?

Ninja: si! Como lo supiste?

Yo: fácil te sonrojaste y te pusiste nervioso entonces lo supuse

Ninja: entonces no recuerdas esto? (el saco una máscara blanca y rosa de su traje)

Yo: es mía? (tome un poco de agua y comí pan) está totalmente bruce!

Ninja: si, es tuya te la quieres probar?

Yo: mejor me cuentas la historia de cómo éramos novios ninja?

Ninja: si, (suspira)

Yo: mejor me cuentas la historia de… como fui la novia del ninja o mejor yo te cuento como fueron esos aterradores 3 días dentro de esa prisión

Ninja: está bien pero primero…. Quieres saber quién es el ninja?

Yo: si! También quiero saber dónde estamos. Y porque me salvaste

Ninja: muy bien (él se saca la máscara)

Yo: ow que bonito es el ninja, espera… pensaba en vos alta ninja?

Randy: si pensaste en vos alta y gracias por el alago

Yo: cómo te llamas?

Randy: me llamo Randy cunningham. Estamos en el bosque de Idgenville en una cueva los 2 solos fuera de la civilización. Cómo te sientes?

Yo: siento que todo me da vueltas, me siento débil y tengo frio

Randy: no te preocupes lettie yo te caliento (el pasa su brazo por mi espalda y hombro)

Yo: cálmate Randy! Todavía no te conozco (lo alejo de mi)

Randy: lo siento lettie yo solo quería…

Yo: que querías! (Casi le grito pero no pude)

Randy: nada (dice con miedo y se va a sentar al lado del fuego)

Yo: (pensé) aw ahora me siento mal por lo que hice realmente parece que el me conoce, y.. él es tan generoso y guapo. Tan guapo!

Randy: (me mira) pensabas de nuevo en vos alta

Yo: enserio? (me pongo un poco roja)

Randy: generoso y guapo he? Quién es?

Yo: tu Randy

Randy: (enseguida se enrojece, pero no pone una sonrisa) entonces… lettie yo te gusto?

Yo: no!

Randy: vamos lo dices como si se lo fuera a decir a alguien

Yo: no tengo idea

Me voy a sentar al lado de Randy y me acerco cada vez más a el

Randy: si no sabe porque se acerca a mí?

Yo: (enseguida me pongo roja) Randy (pongo mi mano en su hombro) en verdad éramos novios?

Randy: si, la mejor pareja de norrisville alta, la que iba a ir al baile del martes. El baile de primavera, pero si tú no recobras la memoria supongo que no podré ir

Yo: no se preocupe Randy (abraso a Randy y lo beso en la mejilla por largo tiempo)

Mi corazón iba como a mil millones de millas por minuto por fin besaba al chico de mis sueños no sé porque lo bese creo que fue como sentir pena de él, pero en verdad me gusto eso y mucho.

Randy: me estas pellizcando lettie

Yo: así me lo agradeces?! Grrrrr!

Randy: lo siento lettie! Hay lo arruine de nuevo

Yo: vamos Randy era broma

Randy: lettie esto no puede sostenerse de los besos, debe sostenerse de confianza entre nosotros

Yo: como doy en primer paso?

Randy: te digo como nos enamoramos?

Yo: está bien

Randy: muy bien yo me enamore cuando tu tuviste un accidente tratando de des-stank a un monstruo, entonces este te golpeo y se rompió la mano y yo la cargue al hospital y entonces me di cuenta de que eras la misma chica que conocí caminando a la escuela y que me dijo lindo.

Yo: linda historia Randy eso paso en verdad?

Randy: si y fueron los mejores días de mi vida

Yo: que tierno!

Luego de un rato al lado del fuego Randy rompió el hielo el estiro su mano alrededor de mi espalda, pero esta vez en vez de apartarme me acerque más y me acurruque en su pecho que latía como a mil millones de millones de millas por segundo, y lo abrase.

Yo: Randy, no te recuerdo pero estoy segura de algo

Randy: qué?

Yo: creo que me gustas

El se sonroja y suspira.

Yo: si no fuera mucha molestia ninja tu puedes cuidar mis heridas?

Randy: heridas? Le han golpeado?

Yo: si, me electrocutaron también y me quitaron mis poderes fantasmas

Randy: le han quitado sus poderes!? Eso es terrible pero explicaría porque se siente tan mal usted.

Enseguida Randy saca un botiquín de emergencias de su mochila.

Randy: en donde está la herida?

Lettie: aquí (le puesto de apoco mi estómago en donde habían unas vendas y en mi pecho)

Randy: no te preocupes, ya las cure

Lettie: también curaste la herida de mi pecho?

Randy: si (se sonroja) lo siento

Yo: (le doy una bofetada en la cara de Randy que le queda marcada en su cara)

Randy: si lo sé, no debí hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia iba a seguir sangrando y sangrando y al final iba a morir desangrada. Yo creo que ya perdió alrededor de 2 litros de sangre eso es bastante

Yo: grrrr eso está mal (me levanto la polera y veo las ventas de mi pecho y le frunzo el ceño a Randy enojada) Randy! Como se te ocurre?! Tocase mis! Grrrrr!

Randy: pero no los toque! Solo limpie tu herida! Lo juro!

Yo: está bien (suspiro con tristeza)

Randy: lo siento lettie pero esas heridas no dejaban de sangrar tenía que hacerlo (me mira con pena) yo no quería hacerlo, no era con mala intención.

Yo: está bien Randy supongo que ya no importa

Randy: está bien lettie pero tenga en cuenta que si yo no hubiera sellado sus heridas ya se hubiera muerto por desangramiento, okay?

Yo: está bien, pero también tengo una en mi brazo.

Randy: déjame ver

Yo le muestro mi herida de mi brazo y el me mira con cara de ahí no lettie eso se ve mal.

Lettie: (mientras él me cura) Randy porque te gusto?

Randy: (se puso inquieto) la verdad creo que tu eres la clase de chica con la que me gustaría salir lettie una chica que no es chismosa, es linda, inteligente y me quiere. Entonces porque te gusto?

Lettie: ni siquiera te conozco, pero estos 5 minutos fueron geniales

Randy: gracias. Cómo te sientes ahora lettie?

Lettie: me siento bien ahora Randy, gracias por salvarme (abraso a Randy)

Randy: eso es lo que cualquiera aria lettie

Lettie: no cualquiera es el ninja Randy

Randy: ow cierto pero cualquier ninja te hubiera salvado lettie

Lettie: pero no cualquier ninja me hubiera besado

Randy: si, si

Lettie: Randy que hora es? Tengo sueño y me siento débil

Randy mira su teléfono

Randy: son las 12:35

Lettie: yo me voy a dormir Randy tengo sueño

Randy: primero ponte esto (Randy me muestra la máscara blanca y rosa)

Lettie: está bien (tomo la máscara y me la pongo puede sentir como una energía me empezaba a cubrir por todos lados) wow se siente bien (empiezo a dar algunos giros por el aire y saco una catana para amenazar a Randy en el cuello)

Randy: (traga saliva) em… lettie tienes que hacer eso?

Lettie: es broma (ayudo a Randy a levantarse) y yo como me llamo ninjesa?

Randy: (da una pequeña risa) ninjesa? Jajajajaja no tu eres ninjette! Y yo soy ninja!

Lettie: eso tiene más sentido pff que estoy diciendo ninjesa! Jajajaja

En eso me saco la máscara y la dejo a mi alcance y me voy a la pequeña cama que hiso Randy y me acuesto, luego Randy viene y se acuesta a mi lado, yo me doy la vuelta mirando hacia la muralla y Randy también se da vuelta mirando la muralla.

Lettie: Randy que haces? (con un poco de risa)

Randy: nada! (se da vuelta mirando el fuego)

Yo me doy vuelta para donde estaba Randy y levanto la polera de Randy y pongo mi mano en estómago, Randy casi de desmalla de la emoción y el sujeta mi mano con la suya y la pone en mi mano en su pecho, pude sentir los latidos acelerados de Randy y saco muy rápido mi mano, Randy se da vuelta y me mira.

Randy: que pasa?

Lettie: nada solo.. Nada

Yo me doy vuelta mirando la pared y Randy levanta mi polera y pone su mano en mi estómago donde están las vendas

Randy: ow cierto la herida.

Randy se da vuelta para mirar el techo de espalda, yo enseguida me acurruco en su pecho entremedio de su brazo y Randy se sonroja de inmediato, también pongo mi mano en su pecho por debajo de su polera y me afirme bien de el me encanto esa sensación.

Randy: se siente bien, no lettie?

Lettie: deberías sentir como late tu corazón, va muy rápido!

Randy: si estoy un poco nervioso, mañana hay escuela y… sabes qué? No importa faltar un tiempo todo vale la pena…

Lettie: ya lo creo! Tengo sueño.

Randy: duerme mañana es un largo viaje

Lettie: ni me lo recuerdes

Con eso dicho me doy la vuelta mirando el fuego por encima de Randy, Randy se da vuelta para mirarme y pone su mano en su cara para hacerme cariño

Randy: tienes frio lettie estas helada

Lettie: de hecho un poco de frio

Randy: no quieres sacarte esa polera llena de sangre?

Lettie: no veía la hora de que preguntaras eso, esa toda mojada y con sangre

Randy: puedes sacarte esa y yo le paso mi chaqueta

Lettie: okay… date vuelta no mires

Randy: okay…

Randy se saca su chaqueta y se da vuelta mientras yo me saco la polera con sangre

Lettie: gracias Randy me queda un poco grande (me rio un poco) date vuelta ahora

Randy: no importa lo importante es que te mantengas caliente y sana

Lettie: gracias Randy pero ahora tengo mucho sueño

En eso me acurruco encima de Randy para poder dormir

Lettie: al fin una noche de sueño normal

Cuando estaba enzima de Randy casi a punto de dormir sentí un fuerte dolor de estómago que hiso que me levantara de la cama y caminara en círculos con cierta desesperación

Randy: que te pasa lettie?

Lettie: me duele mucho el estómago!

Randy: te puedes poner la máscara ninja para que te duela menos

Lettie: okay

En eso me pongo la máscara ninja, y me voy a acostar con Randy de nuevo pero con la máscara puesta y Randy se sienta y se pone a meditar

Lettie: que haces Randy?

Randy: voy a meditar para hablar con nomi

Lettie: cómo funciona eso?

Randy: yo medito y como nomi medita toda la noche puedo hablar con ella a través de los pensamientos

Punto de vista de Randy…

Medite y empecé a meditar con nomi me decía que me apresurara y yo le dije lo que avía pasado con lettie, ella se sintió un poco culpable pero asintió y dijo que me demorara lo que me tuviera que demorar

Luego de 15 minutos de meditación lettie estaba a punto de dormir pero seguía consiente y con los ojos cerrados luego me acosté al lado de lettie mirando el fuego luego sentí una sensación cálida en mi estómago enseguida pensé "sensación de amor" luego se desvaneció y sentí otra sensación me vino esta vez era lettie con su mano en mi estómago debajo de mi polera, tome la mano de lettie y la puse en mi pecho donde mis latidos iban muy rápido. Luego me quede dormido mientras lettie seguía despierta

Punto de vista de lettie

Randy se quedó dormido supongo que por el largo viaje él estaba muy cansado, lo di vuelta de espalda, acurruque mi cabeza con su pecho, Randy pareció sonrojarse y lo tape con unas cuantas mantas y me quede dormida

() () ()

En la casa de Randy nomi estaba meditando como siempre en el suelo, mama estaba durmiendo un poco preocupada por Randy, y Amanda estaba jugando con el conejito de lettie. Todo totalmente normal ya que todos leyeron la nota que le dejo Randy

() () ()

En la mañana…

Punto de vista de lettie…

Me desperté en la mañana antes que Randy y fui a afuera solo para ver que estaba lloviendo salvajemente afuera de alguna manera se veía bonito pero de repente vi un pájaro bastante grande caer al suelo (eran como las 12:00 del dia)

Yo: eso es un… águila!

Fui corriendo a ver el gran ave que había caído al suelo ella estaba muy débil trate de verla pero trato de morderme… pero luego el águila al fin acepto mi ayuda la cargue y la lleve a la cueva donde estaba Randy todavía dormido me chorreaba el agua por el cuerpo por la fuerte lluvia. Deje al águila al lado mío y le dije "quédate aquí voy a buscar algo" luego fui a buscar el botiquín para emergencias y lo lleve adonde el águila "muy bien águila que te pasa?" el águila comenzó a estirar el ala y salió un poco de sangre de el "o no te han disparado pajarito, no te preocupes yo te voy a curar tu ala dañada" le revise el ala y saque la bala, limpie la herida le puse cicatrizante y la vende. "listo pajarito ya termine de curar tu ala te aconsejo que te quedes aquí si no te quieres mojar además no podrás mover tu ala por un tiempo" en eso el águila se paró y pareció darme las gracias con su mirada "te puedo llamar Sandy?" al águila asintió con la cabeza y luego Randy despertó. Se puso su traje y me amenazó con una catana en el cuello.

Lettie: Randy que te pasa?! Sácame eso del cuello! Es peligroso!

Randy: claro que no robot no engañas a nadie!

Antes de que Randy pudiera hacer su golpe final lo empuje con mi pie y cayó al suelo, tome su catana y la apunte en su cara.

Lettie: que te pasa Randy? Reacciona!

Randy: eres tú? o eres robot?

Lettie: si fuera un robot probablemente ya te habría matado!

Randy: tal vez, tal vez. Pregunta!

Lettie: achu! Qué?

Randy: quítame eso de la cara. Estas mojada?

Lettie: sí, estoy mojada

Randy: eso lo dice todo, eso es un águila?

Lettie: si, toma tu catana (clavo la catana de Randy en el suelo porque me enoje un poco)

Randy: hay que secarte la ropa lettie estas empapada.

Lettie: sacarme la ropa?

Randy: (se sonroja un poco) si

Lettie: está bien pero yo me voy a tapar con la frazada

Randy: como quieras yo me voy a dar la vuelta.

A continuación yo me saco la chaqueta de Randy y me pongo la manta enzima y me saco los pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines todo estaba empapado.

Lettie: Randy tienes algo de ropa extra?

Randy: si, me puedo dar la vuelta?

Lettie: si, ACHU!

Luego Randy se da la vuelta para verme y se sonroja y sonríe, saca ropa de su mochila y me la pasa

Randy: no sé porque traje ropa de repuesto pero toma (Randy me pasa la ropa para que me la ponga luego se da vuelta de nuevo)

Luego me pongo la ropa que me entrega Randy y me dio un poco de risa porque me parecía a Randy y…. me quedaba grande lo que me dio más risa.

Lettie: listo Randy puedes darte vuelta (me reí un poco)

Randy: pff te pareces a mi (se ríe en poco)

Lettie: si me da risa me queda un poco grande, bueno, muy grande Jajajajaja

Randy: si parece un doble mío

Lettie: Randy tu pantalón esta rojo. Que te paso?

Randy: owww. Casi se me olvida me dispararon en la pierna

Lettie: no! Déjame revisarla! Tienes una bala!

A continuación Randy se sienta en las mantas y se quita el pantalón quedando en ropa interior y lo miro con cara paralizada y me tapo los ojos con las manos

Lettie: no te importa estar en ropa interior en frente mío?

Randy: no un día estaba en la escuela sin nada más que zapatillas y ropa interior

Lettie: y polera?

Randy: nop

Lettie: y no te dio verguenza? A mi si me hubiera dado

Randy: no, pero a ti te hubiera dado verguenza porque tú eres una chica y yo soy un chico

Lettie: no tiene mucho sentido pero está bien déjame ver eso (me saco la mano de los ojos y suspiro) está bien eso no se ve bien

Luego me dirijo asía Randy con un botiquín de emergencias y lo abro, miro la herida de Randy y trato de encontrar su herida entre sangre

Randy: ouch! Me duele!

Lettie: cálmate ya la tengo!

Luego se sacar la bala empezó a salir más sangre de la pierna de Randy, le puse cicatrizante y lo vende muy bien,

Randy: gracias lettie

Lettie: no gracias a ti, quieres la bala?

Randy: claro (le paso la bala a Randy) cool!

Luego Randy va a prender una fogata

Lettie: cuando vamos a devolvernos?

Randy: (suspira) cuando deje de llover y… me cure la pierna. No sé por qué de alguna manera ciento miedo por Jack tuve un sueño muy extraño

Lettie: cuando creíste que yo era un robot? Si lo recuerdo

Randy: si yo soñaba que mcfist te capturaba y en vez de ti enviaba a un robot asesino a matarme que es igual a ti, ese sueño se veía muy real, bueno y de alguna manera ese robot es igual a ti y fue programado para amarme como nadie más pero luego… ese robot trato de matarme.

Lettie: que escalofriante un robot que fue echo para amarte?

Randy: si súper raro. Pero cambiando el tema…. Donde encontraste esa águila?

Lettie: por ahí. Es muy tierno me encantaría que fuera mi mascota las águilas son lo más cool tienen unas garras gigantes con las que puede agarrar a su víctima y despellejarla con su pico. Le llame Sandy

Randy: hola Sandy, quien es una buena águila, si, quién es?

El águila se abalanza en Randy tratando de atacar y la saco de encima de Randy

Lettie: Sandy eso no se hace no se le pega a Randy, okay?

El águila sacude la cabeza asintiendo pero se nota que no le cayó muy bien Randy

Randy: está bien no volveré a hacer eso.

Lettie: Randy puedes cubrirte la ropa interior con cualquier cosa.

Voy a buscar mi ropa mojada para dejarla al lado del fuego para que se seque

Lettie: achu! Achu! Achu!

Randy: parece que pescaste un resfriado, a este paso nunca saldremos de aquí

Lettie: si, pero cambiando el tema que haremos ahora?

Randy: no lo se déjame ver algo. (Randy saca su teléfono) 5 llamadas perdidas, Howard

Lettie: quien es Howard?

Randy: un amigo que conocías antes de perder la memoria.

Lettie: buen amigo o mal amigo?

Randy: el cree que eres un robot enviado por mcfist

Lettie: en parte si, y en parte no

Randy: cómo? Eres un robot?

Lettie: no pero él me dio mis poderes fantasmas, los extraño mucho me siento demasiado normal

Randy: si lo creo, tú has tratado de ver si todavía los tienes?

Lettie: déjame ver

Trato de hacer una bola de ectoplasma pero… nada mi mano solo se calienta mucho como a unos 200 grados

Lettie: creo que todavía tengo la esencia ahora yo creo que solo me falta algo de ectoplasma

Randy: donde puedes conseguir ectoplasma?

Lettie: se auto produce igual que la sangre

Randy: cool, creo que tu naciste para ser mitad fantasma aunque te hallan dado tus poderes

Lettie: si mañana tengo más poderes que hoy quiere decir que se están produciendo sería bueno que pudiéramos ir volando

Randy: si eso creo

Luego empiezo a jugar con mi pelo y empieza a cambiar de color azul zafiro a color lila apagado

Lettie: extraño nunca avía cambiado a ese color no sé lo que pasa. De qué color están mis ojos?

Randy: azul zafiro. Porque?

Lettie: porque ese tal Jack me dijo que antes de ser adoptada yo tenía una familia rica que me quería mucho pero luego Jack mato a mi padre y mi madre tuvo que dejarme en la puerta de un desconocido por temor a que Jack me matara me encantaría volver a verla. Entonces mi abuela era mitad fantasma de alguna manera mi madre no desarrolla esos poderes y yo sí, pero de alguna manera esos poderes solo se activaron cuando mcfist me los dio y ahora los tengo permanentemente, o algo así, pero los ojos color azul zafiro deben ser una señal de algo grande.

Randy: cool creo que paro de llover lettie.

Lettie: muy bien vamos a ver

() () ()

Mientras tanto en norrisville alta

Howard: Ruby tu has visto a Randy lo llame varias veces y no contesta

Ruby: no lo se la mama de Randy me dijo que fue a hacer algo muy importante lejos de aquí.

Howard: (fue alarmado a buscar a nomi) nomiiiiii!

Nomi: Howard que quieres?

Howard: sabes donde esta cunningham no contesta su teléfono ni ha venido a mi casa

Nomi: cálmate, él fue a salvar a lettie que la habían secuestrado y ahora está en una cueva con ella, cuando secuestraron a lettie le borraron la memoria y…

Howard: eso es terrible! Mi amigo cunningham con una robot enviad por mcfist!

Nomi: en primera lettie no es un robot, en segunda la ninjette tampoco es robot.

Howard: piensa lo que quieras, lo que importa ahora es que mi amigo regrese vivo

Luego llega un chico y una chica rubios, se nota que son gemelos.

Chica: hola, ahora te toca a ti decir hola

Nomi: no tengo tiempo para esto (nomi se va y justo antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo Howard el chico lo tiro de su camisa)

Chico: hola Howard, ahora es tu turno decir hola.

Howard: suéltame, debo preguntarle algo a nomi!

Howard logra zafarse de las manos del chico rubio y persigue a nomi que dobla el pasillo, cuando Howard dobla el pasillo no estaba nomi

Howard: extraño, como hiso eso? Quería preguntarle algo de mucha importancia!

()()()

Lettie: te equivocaste está lloviendo

Randy: si, salvajemente

Lettie: que haremos ahora?

Randy: ni idea

Lettie: Randy! Ponte pantalones por dios

Randy: solo si quieres ver pantalones con sangre

Lettie: está bien

Voy a ver si mis pantalones están secos, afortunadamente están secos desafortunadamente olían a humo, la polera estaba manchada de sangre, afortunadamente esa no era mi polera favorita.

Lettie: los pantalones, están secos

Randy: ya se ya se quieres que me de vuelta

Lettie: y quiero que luego te pongas estos pantalones (apunto los pantalones que traigo puestos)

Randy: okay.

Enseguida me siento en las mantas y me pongo el pantalón color rojo, ese pantalón si me queda bien no como el otro que me queda grande.

Lettie: ya te puedes dar vuelta Randy

Randy: los pantalones?

Lettie: toma aquí los tienes (le paso los pantalones)

Randy se pone los pantalones encima de la venda

Randy: a ti te quedan grandes y a mí me queda a la perfección.

Lettie: ya lo creo. Pero mi polera está llena de sangre

Voy a buscar una manta para taparme y me siento en el tronco que está cerca del fuego, pero Randy no viene

Randy: sabes? Me parece que meditando puedes recuperar la memoria, o por lo menos recordarme

Lettie: enserio? Voy a intentar

Me siento y comienzo a meditar, empiezo a recordar algunas cosas de las que habían pasado con Randy en el pasado, recordé a Howard, a nomi, a Ruby, a Spencer, a Billy, y las postulaciones, recordé todos los momentos que había pasado con Randy también recordé cuando fui al cine con él, recordé cuando Billy le dio ectoplasma a Randy y se volvió fantasma. Luego de todos esos recuerdos me desperté y mire a Randy con ojos muy tiernos y una gran sonrisa. Luego camine a el tranquilamente. Y lo abrase.

Lettie: Randy cunningham ninja de 9no grado ahora te recuerdo

**"Trate de no hacerlo tan íntimo pero se me ocurrieron muchas cosas que pensé que le darían más drama a la historia espero que no les importe el cambio radical"**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo13: recuperación

Punto de vista de Randy…

Yo: Enserio ya me recuerdas?

Lettie: Si Randy ya te recuerdo, recuerdo a todos, a Howard, Spencer, Billy, nomi y tu mama.

Yo: Que bueno que me recuerdes lettie!

Lettie: y que no hay beso para mí?

Yo: claro que sí!

Randy me toma de la cintura y me levanta por los aires, luego me baja y me sienta en un tronco

Randy: estoy tan feliz de que allá recuperado su memoria lettie (dijo con alegría)

Lettie: Ahh… solo querías que yo recuperara mi memoria para besarme? (le frunzo el ceño con enojo en mi cara)

Randy: nop

Lettie: entonces Randy?

Randy: no lo sé lettie, simplemente me gustas mucho y esos días que pasamos juntos fueron geniales, los mejores días de mi vida y su tu olvidas esos días seria simplemente terrible

Luego yo me voy a recostar en las frazadas-cama por estar un poco apenada, me tapo y miro lo pared sin mirar a Randy luego me pongo a llorar un poquito, luego viene Randy a sentarse al lado mío.

Lettie: que quieres Randy (le digo con fastidio)

Randy: lettie solo quería decirte que si usted no quiere salir más conmigo lo entiendo.

Lettie: no es eso Randy nuestra relación no puede ser tan íntima, quiero decir tú me vendaste los! Agh! Y anoche tú me tocaste el estómago, y yo te toque el pecho. Porque hice eso?!

Randy: ya te dije que lo siento! Además, no te oí quejarte anoche (cruza los brazos)

Lettie: pero no sabes que hace un mes atrás yo era una rebelde ahora soy una chica controlada, porque seguiste el juego?!

Randy: lo siento pensé que…

Lettie: que pensabas Randy?!

Randy: no se… ya no se… que pensar estoy tan confundido y apenado por todo… solo quiero dormir ahora

Lettie: Randy creo que deberíamos separarnos por un tiempo, no sé si es lo mejor pero… no sé si habría otra manera. Comprendes?

Randy: si te comprendo, pero no me gustaría terminar así lettie

Lettie: como te gustaría terminar?

Randy: no me gustaría terminar contigo lettie simplemente no quiero

Lettie: sé que no quieres Randy, por eso yo debo terminar contigo. Pero cuando yo sepa que este lista te lo diré.

Randy: está bien.

Punto de vista de Randy…

Lettie termino conmigo y me dio mucha pena, luego tome mi mascara me la puse y luego me fui corriendo del alcance de lettie corrí como un kilómetro luego me canse vi un árbol, me subo al árbol y me abrase de las piernas, seguía lloviendo muy fuerte por lo que quede completamente empapado, yo solo quería estar solo un rato para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, ahora me sentía echo pedazos por dentro y por fuera, "como se me ocurre hacer eso!" luego empecé a sacar todas mis armas para entretenerme un rato, entre mi pena no podía imaginar mi vida sin lettie luego saque una espada que era mía y otra que era de nomi, la espada de nomi era más cool que la mía incluso era más gruesa, mas filosa y más larga, "wow con esta espada podre romper cualquier metal" luego suspire y me dio un poco más de pena. "debería estar muerto por lo que hice" "debería haber acompañado a lettie más tiempo cuando la fui a dejar a casa!" "soy un completo idiota!" "no me merezco esta mascara" luego meto todas las armas a sus compartimientos y empiezo a buscar cosas interesantes en la bolsita donde estaban todas las cosas como: discos ninja, bombas de humo, bola sorpresa. Y encontré una nueva bola, era azul con líneas negras, "me pregunto que hace" la tire de lo alto del árbol y cayó al suelo, tiro una especie de humo azul "eso no respondió mi pregunta" luego aparecieron unas imágenes adelante mío de un ninja tirándole una bola de esas al enemigo, luego él se queda dormido. Luego escribió "bola de la tranquilidad, deja a tus enemigos dormir, solo usarla en verdadera ocasión de emergencia son muy escasas y difíciles de conseguir, ya desperdiciaste una" ooo esa cosa es la más cool, pensé, "entonces nomi ahora me das clases a distancia?" luego aparecieron otras letras "estas tomando ese rompimiento muy bien Randy" en eso las letras desaparecieron.

Luego pensé, que debería hacer ahora? Disculparme? Ya hice eso! Pero no sé qué hacer? Simplemente no tengo idea! Ya lo arruine ahora no se cómo mejorar esta situación, una herida psicológica nunca se cierra completamente, luego mis latidos se aceleraron, "estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad?" "no puedo tener un ataque de ansiedad solo tengo 14 años!" empecé a respirar con dificultad y muy rápidamente, luego me caí del árbol a un charco de lodo un poco profundo y como estaba en un ataque de ansiedad casi me ahogo "los ataques de ansiedad en un charco de lodo son mortales" luego Salí del charco de lodo empapado y me senté bajo el árbol abrasándome de mis piernas con fuerza. En el ataque de ansiedad sentí que todo lo que me rodeaba me quería atacar, empecé a pensar más "y ahora como salgo se esto?" me estaba desesperando cuando pensé, "debo calmarme y pensar en lettie" eso me calmo un poco y luego suspire, "puedo superarlo" eso me dio fuerzas para caminar entre la lluvia para poder llegar a la cueva, en mi viaje me empape y limpio mi lodo entero ya habían pasado como 3 horas desde que me fui de la cueva, cuando empecé a caminar vi un gran oso de la muerte mexicana, esos osos le encantan a Debby Kang murmure, luego trate de no toparme con él y seguí mi camino hasta la cueva, "espero no haberme perdido" pero luego de como 15 minutos de viaje más tarde al fin llegue a la cueva y me asome para ver a lettie que estaba casi desesperada caminando por la cueva.

Ejem, lettie? Que estas haciendo?

Lettie: me tenías preocupada! Adonde estabas? Pensé que estabas muerto!

Randy: te dio un ataque de ansiedad?

Lettie: no pero casi me da uno, porque a ti te dio uno? Estas todo mojado ninja!

Randy: si me dio un ataque de ansiedad, y si estoy mojado porque caí de un árbol a un poso de barra mientras tenía un ataque de ansiedad (toso un poco de agua)

Lettie: ow pobre Randy! Porque te dio un ataque de ansiedad?

Randy: no importa hablar de eso ahora solo quiero sacarme la ropa que esta empapada (me saco la máscara y me la pongo en el bolsillo que esta empapado)

Estaba todo mojado el agua me corría por todos lados y mi cabello mojado se puso color negro por el agua enzima y me dio mucho frio y mi piel se puso de gallina y yo pálido, afuera había lluvia y viento por lo que temía por una hipotermia grave

Lettie: Randy quítate eso está mojado!

Me encojo de hombros y me empiezo a sacar la ropa mojada menos… la ropa interior eso nunca se saca, luego pongo la ropa a secar al lado del fuego y voy a buscar una manta para secarme, yo estaba templando y me siento cerca del fuego en un tronco, luego lettie se sienta cerca de mí.

Lettie: escucha Randy…

Randy: si, lo sé ya terminamos, y aun así tuve un ataque de ansiedad.

Lettie: no Randy no es eso.

Randy: entonces… que es?

Lettie: Randy tú me gustas mucho

Randy: entonces porque termino conmigo?

Lettie: porque no creo que sea idea jugar así conmigo en la noche

Randy: what the juice? Pero si yo no empecé! Fuiste tú!

Lettie: si se pero eso fue porque creí que no viviría de nuevo, porque no tenía mi memoria, y si vamos a ser novios prométame que no lo harás de nuevo. Estúpida yo del pasado!

Randy: pero igual te gusto, no?

Lettie: nunca te dije que no me gusto, solo digo que está mal Randy.

Randy: somos adolecentes es normal. Bueno no estoy seguro no presto mucha atención en clase.

Lettie: solo promételo Randy.

Randy: te lo prometo lettie, pero, si no hubiera sido por mi tu estarías muerta

Lettie: si, lo sé, pero si no fuera por mi tu vida sería aburrida

Randy: tienes razón! Sabes qué más? Te amo! Y.. tengo hambre

Lettie: hay que tierno Randy. Sabes? Mañana cuando termine la lluvia vamos a devolvernos. Okay?

Randy: entonces lettie.. Quieres ser mi novia?

Lettie: no se Randy que el tiempo nos diga eso.

Randy: está bien lettie supongo que no importa.

Lettie: como no va a importarte?!

Randy: cálmate si importa!

Lettie: ya creo que si debo calmarme.

Punto de vista de lettie!

Me trate de calmar y fui a recostarme en la cama o algo así, tenía hambre pero no le quería decir a Randy, luego trate de dormir yo estaba un poco cansada, ya que todavía me debía recuperar de 3 días de no haber comido nada y haber dormido mal, sin poder moverme nada, luego me dio otro ataque de ansiedad, pero menos fuerte, desgraciadamente Randy se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, trate de pensar en el tiempo que estuve encerrada.

Randy: lettie estas bien?

Lettie: Randy ponte ropa! No me tomes atención.

Randy: si ya casi está seca. Y te tomare atención hasta que… no se… creo que será difícil no prestarte atención.

Luego Randy se va al fuego y se cubre de nuevo con la manta, creo que estaba pensando en algo lo escuche murmurar algo pero no sé qué fue lo que dijo, luego escuche sonar el teléfono de Randy y escuche que lo contestaba, creo que estaba hablando con Howard porque se veía muy alegre de hablar y le conto toda la historia y adonde aviamos quedado varados fueron como 15 minutos hablando entre ellos. Eran como las 6 de la tarde y escuche y fuerte rugido, era mi estómago que tenía hambre.

Randy: tienes hambre lettie? (colgando el teléfono)

Lettie: ya se secó la ropa Randy? Si tengo hambre

Randy: claro está seca, me la voy a poner y luego veo lo que necesitas

Lettie: las vendas que tu pierna están mojadas?

Randy: se me avía olvidado, creo que si me las debo cambiar, esto me va a dar un poco de asco

El se saca la venda para ver su herida que estaba cicatrizando muy bien, y se pone nuevas vendas, luego se pone su ropa seca ahora. El águila estaba durmiendo apaciblemente encima de las frazadas. Encima mío. Luego Randy va a buscar algo de la mochila, saca una botella de agua una caja de cereal grande y unas frutas.

Randy: toma, esto te dará energías para continuar el viaje mañana.

Lettie: gracias Randy, sabes que? Es muy agradable estar aquí contigo.

Randy: lettie, no sé porque está actuando tan extraño, pero, no tengo idea de porque de repente se enoja conmigo, de repente le gusto o porque le caigo mal de repente.

Lettie: ya no importa Randy (me pongo a llorar un poco)

Randy: pero lettie no llores, estoy hablando en verdad, dime lo que paso allí adentro y tratare de ayudarte

Lettie: (me limpio las lágrimas de mi cara) está bien Randy quieres saber porque hago esto?

Randy: si por favor

Lettie: cuando yo estaba allá adentro completamente inmovilizada varias veces ellos fueron a golpearme y… (Me pongo a llorar de nuevo)

Randy: y qué?

Lettie: ellos me… me… torturaron con muchas electrocuciones y palabrotas y muchas cosas que no te imaginas (en eso me ahogo en un llanto)

Randy: o por dios lettie lo siento mucho yo no savia! Por favor perdóname debí haber sido yo a quien le raptaran no a ti lettie, no te lo merecías, yo en cambio, si

Yo abraso a Randy para llorar en su espalda y Randy me da golpecitos en mi espalda y lo abraso firmemente seguía llorando.

Randy: calma lettie ya paso, desde ahora te prometo que no la dejare sola porque podrían volver a raptarla

Lettie: e-enserio Randy?

Randy: si lettie no te preocupes

Luego nos separamos y nos miramos, de apoco nos fuimos acercando y luego nos besamos lentamente y apasionadamente, no me pude resistir al beso de Randy, sentí como cosquillas en mi estómago se sintió muy bien y creo que también le gusto a Randy por ver su cara de idiota mirándome.

Lettie: o por dios! Que hice?

Randy: me besaste, eso pasó

Lettie: yo te bese? tú fuiste!

Randy: lettie me encanto eso! Pero creo que deberíamos dormir son como las 8:00 sé que es temprano pero siento como si no hubiera dormido en meses, yo me voy a dormir!

Luego de eso Randy se acostó al lado mío y se quedó dormido enseguida, se veía muy tierno mientras dormía, luego empecé a mirar las vendas de mi estómago y pecho levante un poco la venda de mi pecho y vi una gran herida larga, luego vi la herida de mi estómago que no era más grande que la de mi pecho, luego pensé "wow Randy tenía razón si no curaba está herida tal vez me hubiera muerto" luego me sentí un poco culpable por lo que le dije a Randy, después de todo tenía razón, luego miro a Randy y me di cuenta de que me estaba escuchando porque tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Lettie: Randy! Me estas mirando?

Randy: lo siento no pude evitarlo!

Lettie: tu duérmete Randy! Estoy hablando con mi conciencia

Randy: como tú quieras.

Enseguida Randy se acurruco de nuevo entre las frazadas, luego yo también me acurruque entre las frazadas luego me dieron ganas de tomar la mano de Randy, trate de tomarla pero justo Randy se dio vuelta mirando el fuego, Randy se quedó dormido de nuevo y yo no podía dormir cosa que despertó a Randy, pero luego me oculte debajo de las mantas para que no me viera, y Randy hiso lo mismo, los 2 estábamos debajo de las mantas y Randy rompió el hielo.

Randy: que haces?

Lettie: no puedo dormir

Randy: como que no puedes dormir?

Lettie: no pudiendo, creo que tengo la conciencia sucia

Randy: sucia? No entiendo

Lettie: porque los adolescentes somos tan complicada dos!? Porque?!

Randy: es normal, quieres decir que te sientes culpable?

Lettie: tengo una sensación extraña en mi estómago, como un cosquilleo

Randy: yo también siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago

Lettie: y porque tú puedes dormir?

Randy: no he dormido, me hice el dormido.

Lettie: porque?

Randy: no sé, adolecentes.

Lettie: como tú digas rebelde

Randy: ha, ha, rebelde

Randy trata de dormir boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y le trato de tomar la mano, pero el no quiere me pongo un poco triste.

Randy: que te pasa?

Lettie: te quería tomar la mano.

Randy: no quería darnos un tiempo?

Lettie: solo me di cuanta de que mi herida de pecho en más grande de lo que me había imaginado, lo siento yo ahora.

Randy me da una sonrisa y me toma la mano. Se sonroja un poco

Randy: si a ti te hace feliz a mí también me hace feliz

Lettie: tenías razón Randy gracias por curarme

En eso me da sueño y me acomodo para dormir, luego, me quede dormida.

Al otro día…

Me despierta Sandy jugando encima de la cama y Randy estaba jugando con una vara con el fuego, ya avía parado de llover y era temprano ni siquiera había salido el sol

Lettie: Randy que hora es?

Randy: son como las 7:00 dormimos como 11 horas

Lettie: a qué hora comenzamos nuestro viaje de vuelta a casa?

Randy: si quieres después de comer algo, ahora

Randy saca algunas frutas de su mochila, yo trato de hacer una bola de ectoplasma con fuego y esta vez funciono mejor salió un poco de fuego de mi mano, pero todavía se tenía que perfeccionar.

Randy: (se da vuelta) ten piensa rápido! (me tira una manzana)

Lettie: gracias podemos llevar a Sandy con nosotros?

Randy: claro que sí, pero puede volar?

Lettie: no lo sé, Sandy puedes volar?

El águila trata de volar y se eleva un poco y luego cae, ya que su herida seguía sin curar del todo

Randy: me parece que no puede volar pero creo que luego se recuperara

Luego yo de comerme la manzana…

Lettie: Randy estoy lista para irme

Luego yo hago un esfuerzo para volar, pero no puedo solo me elevo un poco y luego caigo y me pego en el suelo.

Randy: estas bien?

Lettie: si, debemos irnos ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa, aunque no creo que me reciban muy bien. Solo vámonos!

En eso Randy comienza a guardar las mantas y todas las cosas, como su pantalón con sangre.

Randy: muy bien listo para irnos ponte tu mascara

Lettie: okay (los 2 nos ponemos nuestras máscaras y salimos de la cueva)

() () ()

En la casa de Randy…

Mama: Amanda! Baja a tomar desayuno!

Amanda: ya voy!

Amanda baja las escaleras y se topa con mama.

Mama: Randy te ha llamado? (pregunta con preocupación)

Amanda: no, pero conozco a Randy se que el va a volver mama estoy segura, no te preocupes

Mama: no confió, mis instintos de madre me dicen que algo anda mal.

Nomi: (llega de la nada) cálmese señorita cunningham hable con Randy en la mañana y me dijo que ya se iba

Mama: como hablaste con Randy?

Nomi: a través de la meditación es un poco complicado no creo que entienda, sin ofender pero solo los ninjas pueden hacerlo

Amanda: no importa, lo importante es que Randy siga vivo…

Mama: que te dijo Randy!?

Nomi: me dijo que él estaba un poco lastimado y lettie un poco más lastimada que el

Mama: que le paso a Randy? Que le paso a lettie?

Nomi: a Randy le llego un balazo en su muslo izquierdo

Mama: y a lettie?

Nomi: ella… le.. Cortaron.. En medio del… pecho… (ríe un poco)

Mama: Uyy. (la mama de Randy se lo imagino y le dio un escalofrío) y porque te reíste?

Nomi: es que me dio risa que Randy le tuvo que curar la herida del pecho de lettie y ella le dio una bofetada en la cara por haber echo eso (nomi se ríe mas fuerte)

Mama: RANDY HISO QUE! (Mama grito muy fuerte)

Amanda se ahoga en una risa desesperada, y nomi se ríe un poco más fuerte

Mama: cuando vuelva va a estar castigado!

Nomi: lo hiso por su bien, si no se cura una herida recién hecha podría haber muerto o infectado, Randy hiso bien

Mama: igual está castigado!

Nomi: si yo también hubiera echo eso, pero si es por una buena causa no lo castigaría por tanto tiempo.

Mama: (suspira) yo no quiero que Randy madure tan rápidamente (y se sienta en el sofá)

Amanda: y eso que tiene que ver?

Mama: cuando un adolecente se enamora, se centra en esa persona en nadie más que en ella, y cuando eso pasa deja de hacer todas las cosas que debería estar asciendo y que no hace, maduran más rápido, y no quiero que Randy madure más rápido

Amanda: mama, no creo que Randy valla a madurar más rápido, es más, no creo que Randy madure como hasta los 25.

Mama: gracias por el aliento hija

Nomi: señorita cunningham, Randy va a madurar algún día y no será pronto pero cuando sea rebelde va a querer que se valla, pero no se preocupe yo lo voy a controlar.

Amanda: como harás eso?

Nomi: debe hacerme caso soy su profesora.

Mama: y si no te hace caso?

Nomi: yo veré que hago

Amanda: cuántos años tienes nomi?

Nomi: (se pone a pensar) 800 años

Amanda: nadie puede tener 800! Como sigues viva?

Nomi: no estoy viva, mira tómame el pulso

Amanda: no tienes pulso!

Nomi: exacto! Y no se lo debes decir a nadie

Amanda: pero cómo? Como lo haces?

Nomi: (suspira) cuando yo morí mi alma fue llevada a mi objeto más preciado, mi cuaderno, como yo era la ninja la máscara y el libro que era yo fueron entregados a un nuevo guerrero de 9no grado. Mi espíritu luchador me di obligada a salir del libro en varias ocasiones en las que el hechicero logro desatar el caos y tuve que salir de mi libro

Amanda: eso no responde mi pregunta

Nomi: la cuestión es, no tengo pulso porque no estoy viva

Amanda: entonces como vives?!

Nomi: soy guerrera no científica pero llegue a la conclusión de que, mi espíritu se trasforma en una forma sólida que no tiene pulso pero si puedo respirar, comer, puedo hacer todo, menos tener pulso ya que no tengo… corazón.

Mama: no corazón?! Eso es terrible

Nomi: si pero aun así debo cumplir con mi trabajo, entrenar a él ninja.

Amanda: debes darte un tiempo

Nomi: ya me di bastante tiempo, ahora debería estar entrenando con Randy, solo que él está con lettie tratando de volver a casa estoy muy atrasada con el entrenamiento.

Mama: porque atrasada?

Nomi: ya debería estarle enseñando como paralizar un enemigo con la mano

Amanda: paralizar, a un enemigo, con la mano, (dice con miedo) espero que eso solo funcione con la mascara

Nomi: no funciona con o sin mascara, pero si te lo llega a hacer me encargare de que no lo haga mas

Ruby: (sale de la nada) hola chicos! De qué hablan?

Nomi: yo debo… em…. Ir a hacer algo muy importante (en eso nomi se va a la escuela)

Ruby: está bien… y tu prima?

Amanda: debo ir a… desayunar

Mama: yo debo ir a hacer desayuno

() () ()

En la casa de lettie…

Mama de lettie adoptiva: Agh donde esta esa chica!

Jenny: no sé, seguramente esta con su novio

Mama: grrr, odio a ese chico! También la odio a ella! Cuando vuelva voy a estará castigada!

Jenny: si castígala! Por mucho tiempo!

Mama: claro que si mi hijita hermosa! Pero primero ella está castigada.

Jenny: le harás torturas?

Mama: no, y debo decirte esto.

Jenny: qué?

Mama: ella es mitad fantasma y es la ninjette

Jenny: ella es mitad fantasma y la ninjette!

Mama: y tampoco va a ir al baile! Ella se va a quedar aquí conmigo y tú puedes ir con su novio a su baile aunque él no quiera.

Jenny: (ella empezaba a pensar que su mama se estaba descontrolando) si claro, voy con su novio y todo bien. Y como quieres que se quede aquí castigada? Si puede escaparse por las paredes?

Mama: yo se me todas sus debilidades! Puedo hacer cualquier cosa! Muaajajajajajaa! (risa malévola) como se me ocurre darle un vertido! Nunca se lo pondrá!

() () ()

Lettie: Randy que tal si hacemos una pausa estoy cansada!

Randy: está bien

Los 2 nos detenemos para descansar debajo de un árbol, ambos jadeando

Randy: al menos llegamos a norrisville ahora estamos como a mitad de camino

Lettie: pero si llevamos como 4 horas corriendo, solo mitad de camino?!

Randy: te llevaron muy lejos, suerte que nomi savia donde quedaba Idgenville

Lettie: ya no importa, donde está el agua?

Randy: en esa mochila que tienes puesta.

Yo saco la mochila, y saco el agua para beber un poco

Lettie: a qué hora crees que lleguemos?

Randy: justo después de clase (sonríe un poco)

Lettie: excelente

Randy: adivina! Mañana a la noche es el baile de primavera, tu… quieres.. ir con este ninja?

Lettie: solo si llegas primero!

En eso me voy corriendo por el bosque de norrisville y me detengo

Lettie: por donde es el camino?

Randy: te voy a ganar

Sale disparado asía la nada, luego me pierdo

Lettie: Randy! Adonde estas! (le grito a la nada…, nadie responde)

Luego aparece mi águila-mascota Sandy el se levanta por los aires al pareces tratando de buscar a Randy de repente me grita tratando de guiarme yo le asiento con la cabeza para que me guía hacia Randy, la empiezo a seguir corriendo a máxima velocidad como el traje me lo permitiera, hasta que llegue a Randy que seguía corriendo.

Lettie: Randy! Como se te ocurre dejarme sola!

Randy: o… lo siento, pensé que era uno de tus juegos o algo así.

Lettie: si ya lo creo, oye!, Sandy se mejoró de su ala!

Randy: eso es genial!

Lettie: sabes? Tengo una mala impresión de cuando llegue a casa, creo que trataran de matarme!

Randy: porque piensas eso?

Lettie: solo digo lo obvio. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Randy: claro! Podemos jugar grave puncher!

Lettie: necesito ayuda de tu mama, necesito a que me ayude a buscar a mi madre biológica dice que tiene mi apellido, navarro.

Randy: si… puedo ayudar?

Lettie: cualquier ayuda seria fantástica! Creo que ella no tuvo otra opción más que dejarme ir por la gran amenaza de Jack. Pero creo que de alguna manera el me encontró. Ella nunca me quiso

Randy: quién?

Lettie: mi madre adoptiva, nunca me abrasa o me dice que me quiere, en cambio le dice eso a mí arrogante hermana, ella quiere todo, y todo lo obtiene! Me enferma tan solo pensar en ella!

Randy: no te preocupes lettie encontraremos a tu madre no importa que tengamos que hacer!

Lettie: gracias Randy, te abrasaría pero creo que estamos muy sudados de tanto correr

Randy: no te preocupes, creo que tienes razón


End file.
